Cartographies
by AvalonsQueen
Summary: .
1. Chapitre 1 - Le dernier jour

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **~ _Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné_ ~**

Ma mère me regardait préparer mes affaires. Elle était adossée à ma porte bleue roi. Les bras croisés comme à son habitude, montraient nettement sa contrariété.

-Tu sais.. Ça me déplaît que tu partes si longtemps à l'étranger...

Elle s'assit sur mon lit défait, encombré par des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements vaguement pliés. Elle était arrivée ce matin, avait débarquée dans ma cuisine tel un courant d'air. Elle n'avait que brièvement abordé le sujet de mon départ. Mon père m'avait prévenu qu'elle n'avait pas criée joie à mon projet.

-Maman... Tu sait très bien que ça va aller. J'y suis déjà allé, et combien de temps y étais-je resté ? Rappelle-toi .Et puis tu te souviens quand je suis parti en Syrie ? Tu avait tellement appréhendé mon départ que t'en étais tombée malade. Je pars aux Etats-Unis, maman ! Ça ne risque rien là-bas !

Je me redressais et pris ma mère dans mes bras. Son odeur emplissait mes narines, et je resserrais mon étreinte. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, avec sa voix tremblotante. Mais c'était pour moi une étape importante dans mon cursus. Il fallait que je fasse ce duplex de longue durée. J'étais obligé. Et j'étais confiant, c'était l'essentiel.

-Tu m'appelle hein ? Tu me le promets ?

-Oui dès que j'y serais.

-Je suis si fière de toi mon fils.

Elle tourna les talons et repartie vers la cuisine de mon petit appartement parisien. Je l'avais acheté dès que mon contrat avait été renouvelé, dût un déménagement de l'émission. Il était stratégiquement bien placé, dans un quartier calme, un peu riche tout de même. Après tout, c'était le XVI°... Quand je l'avais visité la première fois, c'était la structure qui m'avait charmé. Il avait la taille parfaite, situé au 3 ème étage. En revanche l'intérieur était écœurant. Des tapisserie dorées du sol au plafond. J'avais conclu assez vite qu'il fallait que je refasse la décoration. Pendant mes congés, des amis et des collègues étaient venus me donner un coup de main. Notamment mon patron, Yann Barthès. Il avait débarqué, comme ça, un beau matin, en gilet bleu marine, jean gris serré, avec sous le bras une petit tas de viennoiseries. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant ces moments. Je venais d'y emménager, et je le quittait déjà pour l'autre coté de l'Atlantique Ce n'était pas sérieux.

Je regardais ma montre, il me restait encore 2 heures avant mon rendez-vous au studio. Mon départ était programmé dans deux jours. J'avais largement le temps de finir mes bagages. Je rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine, elle regardait son portable en faisant défiler un article.

-T'as vu ça ? Une explosion a eu lieu dans la Cosmetic Valley.

Je me rapprochait pour lire l'article . Effectivement, un accident s'était produit près d'Orléans. Apparemment juste quelques blessés, et de cause inconnu. Ma mère rinça sa tasse et se leva:

-Bon, moi, faut que j'y aille. Je dois aller déposer des documents à l'agence de presse. Gros bisous mon chéri, je t'aime fort fort fort.

-Moi aussi maman.

Après m'avoir enlacé, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans les escaliers de mode haussmannienne de mon immeuble. Je la savais dévastée à l'intérieur, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Un message illumina l'écran de mon portable. Une photo de Quentin, avec Éric en caleçon tenant une affiche avec écrit grossièrement " NE PARS PAS MARTIN". Cette photo dessina un sourire sur mon visage. Toujours fourrés ensemble ces deux la, pour les meilleures comiques.

J'ouvris la porte de mon frigo. Il ne restait qu'une bouteille de lait à moitié vide, une bol remplit de pâtes de la veille et... Ah tiens. Un plat surprise de ma mère. Je savais bien qu'elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de semer les plats préparés par mon père partout dans ma cuisine. Sur l'îlot, caché par une corbeille de fruit pleine de pommes et d'oranges, fraîchement remplie par une main maternelle, se trouvait un plat débordant de cookies.

Je réchauffait dans une assiette les pâtes, et dévorait mon déjeuner en quelques minutes. Il fallait que je me dépêche, j'allais être en retard. Et mon patron tenait à ce que je sois présent pour cette dernière émission, auprès de toute l'équipe. Bien que le printemps recolorait Paris peu à peu, la fraîcheur persistait. Une petite veste, un dernier coup d'œil, et je fermais la porte derrière moi.

J'avais l'ancienne voiture de mon père, ni trop vieille ni trop technique. Étant souvent en déplacement pour le boulot, je n'utilisais plus la voiture, et je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt d'en acheter une nouvelle.

Apres avoir posé le plat de cookies et le panier de fruits sur les sièges arrières de la voiture bleue, je m'installais sur le siège usé du conducteur. Je pensais fort à ce que j'allais dire à toute l'équipe, des adieux peut être. C'est vrai que je n'allais pas le revoir pendant des lustres. Mon cœur se serra. Adieu Éric, Valentine, Hugo et Yann… Je n'avais jamais pensé ressentir cela face à mon départ imminent. 6 mois… C'était beaucoup trop. Ma mère avait raison.

J'appuyais mon front contre le volant. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Les frayeurs de ma mère m'avaient contaminées, insérant des idées noires et malheureuses devant mes yeux, se glissant dans mes veines. Je tournais soudainement la clef et mis le contact. Conduire allait sûrement me faire oublier cette peine grandissante.

En passant sur le pont Mirabeau, la tour Eiffel se dressa de toute sa grandeur devant moi, la fin d'après midi lui donnant cet air faussement rouge. Durant mon enfance et une bonne partie de ma carrière, je l'avais presque oubliée, l'apercevant à longueur de journée. Elle était devenue un simple dessin dans le décor parisien. Depuis, maintenant que je voyageais, elle était devenue un monument lourd de symboles à mes yeux.

La Rue des Cévennes, encadrée d'immeubles blanc, donnait une aspect métaphysique à ce que devait être ma dernière visite sur le plateau de l'année. Peut être que tout cela était dans me tête. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que le blanc immaculé des immeubles faits de carrelage était plus vif, que les blocs étaient plus hauts, toisant la petite rue sinueuse. Le parc Citroën, qui longeait l'arrière des studios, regorgeait de souvenirs, passés avec mes collègues. Je secouait la tête, me forçant a cesser ces souvenirs pathétiques. Je ne partais pas définitivement. Je serais de retour pour Février prochain.

Malgré mes absences répétées, une place de parking m'était toujours réservée. Je ne doutais pas que le personnel avait prit l'habitude de voir cette délimitation vide. D'un coup d'œil, je visualisais qui était déjà là. Les véhicules de Yann, de Camille et d'Etienne étaient côte à côte, espacés par la place de Vincent, vide. Plus loin, la moto de Valentine et le scooter d'Hugo brillaient sous les lumières orangées des néons du parking.

-Salut Martin ! Prêt pour ta dernière ? lança Etienne quand il me vit débarquer dans la salle commune. Il était assit sur un fauteuil bordeaux, sirotant un cappuccino dans les gobelets argentés de la machine à café. Dans sa verste en jean, couvrant un T-shirt révélant légèrement son esprit d'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir, il lisait un magazine, attendant surement l'appel pour rentrer dans sa loge.

-Hey ! Ça va... Tu me croiras jamais... Depuis ce matin, ça ne fait que se dégrader.. Ma mère à débarquée dans mon appart, en me demandant de rester.. Maintenant je me pose vraiment la question.

-Tu te sens comme pris dans un dilemme ?

-Voila c'est ça. D'un côté je me rends compte que je part pour très longtemps. Et que Paris, ma famille et mes collègues vont peut être me manquer... Sûrement même. D'un autre, je sais que ne je pars pas seul, qu'il y a Clément avec moi... Aussi, je sais que j'y vais pour quelque chose... Je n'arrive pas à me décider.. Et puis de toute façon tout est déjà prêt. Le voyage est bouclé, les affaires sont préparées, tout est déjà payé.

-Et puis le public a déjà été averti du merveilleux duplex qui prendra place d'ici 6 jours. Tu ne peux pas négliger ça. Souviens-toi de ce que Yann avait dit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Interrogea une voix, surgissant de nulle part, dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vivement, voyant mon patron déjà prêt. Il était déjà aller se changer dans sa loge, troquant un sans doute sweat a capuche contre une chemise blanche repassée à la perfection avec une veste bleue marine. Toujours avec ses yeux bleus, pétillants de malice, il regardait d'un regard encadré par des rides naissantes mais rieuses, une affiche postée par Éric et Quentin. Malgré ses yeux soulignés par des cernes constantes, la couleurs était toujours envoutante. J'avais l'impression que la couleur myosotis de son regard cherchait constamment à m'emprisonner. Ses cheveux, telles des vaguelettes pétrifiées venant lécher sont front, reflétaient un halo argenté autour de son crâne. J'avais vu, au fil des années l'apparition de cette couleur d'agent dans sa chevelure. D'abord, juste quelques mèches avaient blanchies, puis une couronne et, peu à peu, tout le reste avait suivi. Il avait finalement perdu ce brun chocolat qui lui allait tout aussi bien. Il souriait de coté, comme à son habitude, laissant se creuser un fossette profonde dans a barbe de trois jours qui avait adopté la couleur poivre et sel de sa chevelure. Il tenait dans sa main droite ses lunettes ainsi que deux stylos noirs, qu'il utilisait pour prendre en note ce que lui annonçait son oreillette acolyte.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se tourna et reparti vers les loges. Il s'arrêta dans l'ouverture de la porte et, tout en gardant le dos tourné, il s'adressa enfin à moi :

-Va te préparer, Martin. Louis viendra te chercher quand il sera temps pour toi de rentrer sur le plateau.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il fut englouti par la lumière sombre du couloir des loges. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Rentrer sur le plateau ? Mais il n'avais jamais été question pour moi de passer devant les caméras ce soir ! Ma visite dans les studios était en l'unique but de faire mes aux revoir à toute l'équipe. Chamboulé je m'éloignais à mon tour de la lumière chaleureuse de la salle commune, laissant Etienne seul terminer son magazine.

Sortant de la loge dont Hugo m'avait vivement prêté la clef, je me suis surpris à inspirer encore une dernière fois cette odeur qui enrobait cet endroit. Je poussais la porte et entrais sur le plateau, à l'ombre des caméras.

\- Hier, Président Ploum donnait sa première visite officielle en Russie, à son pote Vladoche...

Yann Barthès était appuyé sur son bureau, les mains en V, regardant attentivement le prompteur. Il lisait l'actualité, ajoutant des intonations à son gré, au feeling. C'est à ce moment là que ça se su. Toute l'équipe avait reçu le même ordre en même temps. Yann s'était arrêté, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Dans le public, certains croyaient à une plaisanterie de la part de la rédaction ou de la régie. D'autre regardaient sur les écrans le regard ahuri du présentateur, essayant de comprendre ce que son oreillette lui annonçait. Un voix mécanique ordonna alors l'évacuation immédiate de la salle. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut le "ON AIR" s'éteindre à jamais.

* * *

 **Heyya ! Alors déjà je remercie la Bartheill Army pour tout le soutien, car s'est jamais facile de se lancer comme ça dans le "Grand Bain". Le Bartheill n'est pas trop présent pour l'instant *pas taper pas taper* car je souhaite le construire au fur et a mesure de l'histoire.**

 **C'était le premier chapitre de Cartographies, et d'après mes plans il y aura en tout une petite dizaine, je sais pas trop, je verrais.**

 **Des câlins et des ananas,**

 **A.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mais où va le monde ?

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **~ Mais Où Va Le Monde ~**_

De loin, ils les observaient. La brune, Louise se réveillait, fronçant les sourcils, laissant paraître un mal-être, sûrement dû a des courbatures. Ils étaient tous passés par là. Les courbatures prenaient à la gorge, réduisant petit à petit tout mouvement quand venait le temps des repos. Cela la déprimait. C'était là la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle dormait dans ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un vrai lit. Depuis des mois, sans la peur d'être tuée. Elle avait encore peur, mais elle n'était plus seule avec Damien , et avec ces hommes qui semblaient savoir se défendre.

Les sauveurs étaient déjà debout, et mangeaient, installés autour d'une table, leurs armes à portées de mains. Il y avait des céréales, pas de lait, évidement, mais du café. De la confiture, sans pain. De l'eau.

Elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Tant de nourriture... Son denier repas consistait en des nuggets froids. Alors, ce café... Elle en sentait les effluves jusqu'ici.

Louise secoua légèrement Damien, qui se redressa vivement, ses cheveux bruns en broussaille, les yeux bleus écarquillés, affolés. Les deux intrus rejoignirent alors les hommes attablés.

\- B'jour, grommela un brun, avec des lunettes fissurées.

\- 'lut, fit un plus petit, vêtu d'un t-shirt bordeaux.

Celui qui devait être le plus vieux ne leur adressa qu'un signe de tête formel et le dernier, l'air ravagé, ne les regarda même pas.

\- Bonjour...

\- On n'a pas eut le temps de bien se présenter, j'suis Damien, et voici Louise.

\- Vincent, se présenta l'homme à lunettes, se levant pour leur tendre la main.

Tout le monde aperçut le visage de la brune se raidir, se figeant, les yeux écarquillés, passant de sa main, à son visage. Sa main, son visage. Sa main, son visage.

\- Martin, dit finalement le plus petit, rejoignant le brun, d'un pas sûr.

Malgré l'ambiance baignant dans la malaise, Louise explosa de rire. Littéralement. Elle riait à en avoir mal aux cotes, brisée, écartelées par les courbatures, se les tenant, tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Mon dieu! C'est pas possible! J'y crois pas! Hahahahah!

Le groupe garda le silence, se dévisageant, hésitants. Même le mutique sortit quelques instants sa torpeur pour replonger immédiatement dans une stupéfaction profonde.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta Damien.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, détournant les yeux du groupe d'hommes qui commençait à rapprocher leurs mains un peu trop près de leurs armes. La méfiance entre les humains n'avait cesser de croître. Désormais, malgré le peu d'individus qui se croisaient, les tensions étaient palpables. Tous se confondaient, entre pillards, voleurs, esclavagistes. La confiance avait été quasiment détruite. De toute façon elle ne payait pas assez. Combien d'histoires de confiance abusive, circulaient ? Chacune d'elles, en conclusion, finissaient toujours pas la même chute morbide. A chaque fois, les intrus s'étaient avérés n'être là que pour voler les denrées précieuses, ou tuer.

\- Louise, ça va? Répéta Damien.

Elle se redressa avec un gloussement nerveux puis dévisagea les autres membres de ce groupe. Pour repartir dans un fou rire encore plus intense.

\- Yann Barthès ! Hugo Clémént là! Putain, mais mon dieu! Je rêve !

Elle continuait de convulser, le sang bloqué dans ses joues, rouges, fendu par un rictus. Ce n'était plus un rire, une sorte de moquerie, face à la stupidité de la situation. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, releva la tête, et fixa les groupe, de ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Excusez moi, mais faut me comprendre, se justifia-t-elle, c'est comme si en plein milieu de le fin du monde, vous tombiez sur un groupe constitué de Pénélope Cruz, Scarlet Johansson, et de Jennifer Lawrence. C'est... Spécial.

Sa remarque, bien que piteuse tira un sourire presque forcé sur le visage d'Hugo. Damien, toujours sur le qui vive, restait campé sur ses jambes solides, prêt à fuir. Il était sûr que le petit groupe les pensaient fous, voire pire, malades.

Un silence de plomb étendit alors son écho au dessus de la tête de ces humains. Personne ne savait plus quoi faire, que dire ou comment réagir.

Yann quand à lui réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Il devait faire vite. Cette ambiance tendue, à l'extrême suspense, n'était pas bienvenue. C'était dans ces moments comme ceux la que survenaient les accidents. Quand personne ne savait sur quel pied danser, un coups partait, des fois, à cause d'un quiproquo ou d'un geste déplacé. Il devait gérer cette situation, peut être même faire des compromis, mais il devait à tout prix protéger les siens. Il fit alors signe aux deux nouveaux de s'installer à leurs côtés. Les deux s'assirent, sur une sorte de chaise recyclée à partir d'un ancien bidon d'essence, rougi par la rouille, noirci par le feu.

Louise mangea, sans se poser de question. Elle avala presque sans mâcher ses céréales, farineux, sec et fades. Tout à fait à l'opposé de Damien qui refusa de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Il prit une gorgée de café, passant son regard bleu glaçant sur chaque membre qui lui étaient inconnus. Louise les connaissaient apparemment. Il était vrai que le visage du plus vieux, aux cheveux poivre et sel, ne lui était pas inconnu. Soudain, il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi de nous, finit-il par demander, d'une voix rendue grave par sa gorge sèche.

La brune avala de travers et se mît à tousser bruyamment.

\- Et bien... Commença Yann, qui semblait être le chef.

Il s'arrêta, et personne n'interrompit sa réflexion. Malgré sa constante insouciance, Louise continuait à déguster son repas, ne laissant aucune miette sur sa portion de table, tout en lançant des regard lourds de crainte à Damien. Ce dernier observait la scène, enregistrant chaque coups d'oeil, chaque signes provenant des autres. Ils leurs firent rapidement comprendre qu'ils devaient se concerter, seuls.

\- On ne peux pas les abandonner, craqua Vincent.

\- On leur laisse des vivres et de quoi se défendre, tenta Martin.

\- Ils sont sans armes ! S'écria Hugo.

\- Mais ils pourraient nous ralentir, et puis on ne sait rien d'eux...

\- Et donc on les laisse crever, c'est ça le plan?

\- Calme toi Hugo! Non, mais ça demande réflexion.

\- On vote, dit alors Yann, d'un ton sans appel comme à son habitude. Bien, ceux qui sont pour les garder, levez la main.

Deux mains se levèrent.

\- Ceux qui sont contre?

Deux nouvelles mains.

\- Putain Etienne! Explosa Martin, Bouge! Tu veux quoi?

\- J'm'en fous...

\- Etienne..., siffla Yann, menaçant.

\- Ok ok! On les accueille, mais au premier assaut, on ne joue pas les héros, c'est tant pis pour eux. C'est du fiftyfifty.

\- Mouais, ça va nous coûter cher en nourriture, se plaignit Martin.

Personne ne rajouta rien, et le groupe alla rendre compte de leur verdict aux jugés qui attendaient à côté.

Ils étaient nerveux. La fille mangeait ses ongles, se faisant saigner le bout des doigts, l'autre faisait les cents pas, rouge de frustration, ses sourcils froncés. Ils attendaient leur sentence, tels des condamnées à mort.

\- Vous pouvez rester, expliqua Yann, tenant une fusil abîmé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est là pour vous protéger. On vous fournit en vivres, mais vous allez devoir mettre la main à la pâte.

Louise souria, cachant son soulagement derrière un haussement de d'épaule, et l'autre, plus mesuré lâcha un acquiescent discret. Martin secouait la tête. Yann n'avait jamais cessé de jouer les héros, et ça le mettait en rogne. Il ne savait rien d'eux, et il les accueillait, sans la moindre hésitation apparente. La regard fermé par la contrariété, Martin reparti dans le sens opposé du quarantenaire.

Mettre la main à la pâte. Au départ, ils devaient effectuer des tours de gardes, et Vincent se dévoua pour leur expliquer chacun leur tour comment tuer un malade. En passant par les travaux pratiques directement. Ils partirent tous les trois dans la forêt, et tombèrent assez rapidement sur un infecté. Vincent montrait l'exemple, puis, c'était au tour de l'élève. Louise se révéla efficace, contrairement à Damien, et dit avoir de l'expérience dans le maniement de l'arc, ce qui pouvait être utile. Le brun bouclé se résigna face au désarrois de Damien et entreprit de lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme comme la lance de Martin, partant de rien.

Le soir venu, le groupe se sépara, à la lumière d'un faible feu vacillant, pour aller se reposer. Vincent surveillait les alentours avec Yann. Ils commencèrent à reparler de tout et de rien, comme avant. Du moins, comme ils le pouvaient. Chacun restait sombre, malgré les masques de joie, ou de sérénité que certains arrivaient à enfiler. Yann, fixant son ex-collègue de son regard fatigué, plus assombri par les cernes que jamais, entendis des bruissement dans son dos. Se retournant, tel une furie, saisissant son fusil, prêt à tirer, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Martin. Vincent s'étant levé à son tour, décida d'en rire. Il s'avait ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux, et cherchait à tout prix à détendre l'atmosphère. La peur et la honte de chacun d'entre eux pouvait vite faire tout déraper. Voyant les esprits se calmer, il partit se coucher, laissant Martin prendre la relève de garde, en compagnie de Yann.

Les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas au départ. Ils étaient mal à l'aise.

\- Je comprend pourquoi tu m'en veux, finit par dire Yann, ses yeux bleus devenus rouges, reflétant la flamme du feu de camp.. Mais, je ne t'approuve pas. Sans moi, tu serais mort.

\- Sans toi, réplique petit homme, il serait en vie.

\- Martin, merde! Si on n'était pas parti directement, tu aurais été pris dans les émeutes et tu serais mort, toi aussi!

\- Pas forcément.

\- Tu l'as bien vu! Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser y aller.

\- Tu l'as appelé! Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus, ça aurait été te mettre en danger inutilement.

\- "Inutilement"? "Inutilement"?! Je lui aurais sauvé la vie!

\- C'est bon, j'ai comprit.

Heureusement pour Martin, Hugo et Louise vinrent prendre la place du petit homme, évitant sûrement involontairement mais bien heureusement qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

\- Salut, dit-il, savant éperdument qu'il avait juste repoussé le conflit.

\- Lut, lui répondit l'autre, plus taciturne.

Il s'abstint tout commentaire sur sa dispute avec Yann. Il ne pouvais pas prendre parti, même si il avait déjà, au fond de lui, donné raison à Yann.

\- Vous êtes dans cette ferme depuis longtemps? demanda Louise.

\- Le début de l'été, grommela-Martin.

\- Deux mois! Et c'est sûr?

\- Pour l'instant... On a une très bonne vue, mais, lorsqu'il commencera à faire froid, il va falloir bouger. On pourra pas faire de feu, ça les attirerait, et je compte pas mourir de froid pour autant. Alors, on lèvera le camp, expliqua Hugo.

\- Oh ...

\- Et toi? Tu viens d'où? continua-t-il.

C'était un peu dans le top trois des questions tabou : 3- D'où tu viens? 2- Tu faisais quoi avant? 1- Qui as tu perdu? Avec se variante, plus détournée, il te reste de la famille? Mais, Hugo avait perdu toute notion de tact, s'il en avait eu un jour. Il avait gardé cependant son esprit attachant, ne cessant de chercher le contact de l'autre.

\- De Paris, enfin juste à côté. Si Paris existe encore! ria-t-elle. Je rentrais du lycée quand ça a vraiment commencé. J'étais dans le métro, qui a explosé. Damien et moi ne nous connaissions pas vraiment en fait. C'était mon prof principal et prof de maths. Je savais qu'on prenait souvent le même chemin, à l'époque. Quand il y a eu les explosions, la quasi-totalité des réseaux souterrains s'étaient effondrés. Et en sortant des décombres du tunnel, on s'est retrouvé. On est arrivé trop tard, bien après le départ des camions. On avait été pris dans les émeutes et les mouvements de foules. On est un peu resté, on essayait de chercher des proches, on est même retournés au lycée... Mais il n'y avait plus personne. On attendait de voir s'ils allaient renvoyer des militaires pour nous chercher. Et finalement, on s'est enfuit lorsque les... infectés ont envahis la ville. Juste avant que les humains la bombardent. Je plains ceux qui sont restés... ils n'ont pas put survivre et à une attaque de zombies, et à un bombardement! On a continué dans la campagne... Pendant des mois, on a marché, sans s'arrêter.

\- Juste tous les deux? Souffla Hugo, bufflé.

\- Yep! Enfin, on a essayé comme on a pu. C'était bizarre au début, je vous le cache pas! Malgré la peur et tout, l'étrangeté de la situation m'avait totalement rendue muette. Je ne savais même pas comment l'appeler... Après c'est venu tout seul. On en est même devenu proche...

Le temps lui paru long. C'était le première fois qu'elle racontait leur histoire, faute d'auditeurs dans le passé. Elle se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation. Hugo, quand à lui, était incrédule. Ces deux là, sans armes, avaient réussi à survivre, contrairement à eux, qui avaient dut se battre, remuer ciel et terre pour se sauver leur peau. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi a tenir tous leurs engagement. Louise lui demanda alors ce qu'il en était de leur histoire, à eux. Martin, de son visage enfantin ne montra pas l'envie de s'exprimer. Hugo prit alors la parole.

\- On a été prévenu dans le direct. Nous, on s'est enfuit, certains ont préféré rester, et puis, il y a eu des morts aussi. M'enfin on s'en est sortit, et c'est surtout grâce à Etienne. Lui et Yann étaient assez décidés et raisonnables. Enfin, c'était avant... Bref, Yann a prit la tête, et c'est grâce à lui qu'on est vivant.

\- Oh ...

Ils ne parlèrent pas d'avant. Pas du tout. Louise ne lui confia pas sa peur pour sa famille, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis l'Exode, nom donné à ce jour, où le pays entier était partit, par véhicules spéciaux, dans une zone protégée selon le gouvernement. Hugo ne lui raconta pas la séparation avec de reste de l'équipe, Valentine et Camille, qui étaient parties en solo, ni la perte de la famille d'Etienne, ou de la sienne, mais de toute façon, tout le monde avait perdu sa famille, ou au moins un membre.

* * *

 **Hayyaa, Voilà le Chapitre 2 ! Donc, le point de vue a totalement changé, devenant impersonnel. Je me sentais plus à l'aise avec la possibilité de creuser chaque pensées de n'importe quel perso, donc voilà. Louise et Damien sont totalement inventés, ils ne font pas partis de la squad de Q.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Babaye 3**

 **A.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Elle portait cette robe

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **~ Elle Portait Cette Robe En Jean ~**_

\- L'hiver arrive.

Cette simple phrase déclencha un frisson qui secoua chacun des membres du groupe. L'hiver. La neige, les décorations, Noël, les vacances... Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt synonyme de départ, de luttes, de froid, et plein d'autres choses peu joyeuse.

Le groupe était plongé dans une morosité lourde, personne ne voulant quitter la douceur de ce foyer, certes peu accueillant, mais tellement plus enviable que le danger qui rôdait dehors.

Chacun extériorisait sa peur à sa manière. En l'ignorant, comme Damien, avec des regards apeurés, comme Vincent et Hugo, avec courage comme Martin, avec impatience pour Yann, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ou sans rien en avoir à carrer, comme Etienne, qui de toute façon se foutait de tout. Plus tôt il mourrait, mieux il irait. Ses compagnons étaient peinés, mais ne pouvait visiblement rien faire. Ce départ signait sûrement son arrêt de mort, il n'avait plus la force de lutter, alors dehors, à la première attaque, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il survive. Parce qu'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis quelques temps déjà, et parce que c'était la son vœu le plus cher. La nourriture, fade, avait perdue toute once de goût et d'utilité à ses yeux. Son visage déjà naturellement anguleux, était plus maigre que jamais. Sa barbe mal rasée, ses cheveux en bataille, reflétaient tout le malheur qui consumait son corps. Personne ne le disait à haute voix, ni même n'osait simplement le formuler par pensées, mais tous savait que ses yeux faibles allaient bientôt s'éteindre.

En fait, seul Yann l'avait réellement comprit. Et intégré. Et ce de la même manière qu'il appréhendait ce départ. Avec froideur. Tout préparer le plus parfaitement possible pour éviter les pertes. Anticiper le danger. Se défaire de ses sentiments. Voilà la clé. Pour sauver la multitude, il fallait pouvoir dire non, se débarrasser de ses remords. Du moins visiblement. Laisser mourir l'un, perdu de toute façon, et tirer les autres de ce mauvais pas. Tout le groupe n'attendait que ça de lui. Qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions, aussi coûteuses soient-elles, et en surtout qu'il en assume les conséquences. C'était le rôle du chef. Et il avait décidé de prendre ce poids sur ses épaules, car il s'était promit de les sauver. Tous. Même les deux nouveaux. Personne ne mourrait plus, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Sauf si c'était inévitable. Mais il ne ferait pas d'erreurs. Jamais plus. La question était, pouvait-il, et surtout, devait-il sauver Etienne ?

Les sacs étaient prêts. Le temps avait cessé de s'écouler, donnant quelques instants de faux répit aux survivants. Martin battait la poussière, roulant la dernière bâche, l'envoyant dans le coffre du véhicule. A côté du monospace, Louise touchait son arme, pareille à celle d'Hugo, qui lui avait lui même fabriqué, et la fine couverture qui faisait une bosse dans son sac. Elle ne partait pas en vacances. Elle partait en guerre. Cette affirmation la fit sourire. En "guerre".

Il faisait encore chaud, mais Yann avait décidé qu'il était plus judicieux de partir avant les premiers coups de froid, afin d'espérer trouver un coin tranquille avant les premières neiges.

\- On va enfin les ressortir!

\- J'aurais préféré ne jamais devoir rouvrir cette porte, soupira Martin.

\- Roooh, c'est bon! Il faut voir le bon côté des choses! S'écria Hugo.

\- Je vais peut-être mourir, mais au moins, je le ferais en conduisant, proposa Vincent, sarcastique.

\- C'est à peu près ça, répondit son ami.

Damien fut le dernier a arriver, en compagnie d'Etienne. Il inspecta le véhicule, noir, boueux, mais solide. Il fit signe a Louise, qui lui rendit son acquiescement par un sourire.

Tous se rapprochèrent, alors, formant un cercle. Le cercle de l'Avenir, peut être. A ce moment, n'importe qui aurait pu débarquer, ils auraient étés pris au dépourvu. Tous, se tenaient par les épaules, bras dessus dessous, se souhaitant mutuellement courage, mêlant à cette force communicative et réparatrice, un silence relevant du sacré. Yeux fermés, souffle courts, ils souhaitant chacun de leurs côté avoir la chance de tous se retrouver à la fin de leur périple. Puis, aussi soudainement que le cercle avait pris place, Yann cassa la sphère, qui s'éclata membre par membre. Yann avait senti la présence de Martin. Il avait posé sa main sur le bas de son dos. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette luxure. Il avait alors décider de briser la petite assemblée, préférant couper court, plutôt que de risquer de perdre le contrôle. Il s'installa avec Louise, Vincent prit place à la place du conducteur, Hugo à ses côtés, et Etienne se retrouva au dernier rang, avec Damien et Martin.

Tous installés, ils partirent.

Etienne n'avait pas parlé de la mâtiné. Mais Etienne n'avait pas parlé depuis que les deux étaient arrivés, il y a trois semaines. Damien avait tenté à mainte reprise d'engager la conversation, mais, à chaque fois cela se soldait par un vague écho de présence humaine.

\- Ouvre la fenêtre putain, tu nous enfumes!

\- Pardon pardon, ronchonna Yann en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser s'échapper la fenêtre de sa cigarette.

\- Merci, grogna Martin.

Yann avait arrêté de fumer pendant plusieurs années. Il y était arrivé sans réelle peine, heureux de faire parti de ceux qui pouvaient lancer, à tout va " Moi ? J'arrête quand je veux". Mais cette époque était passée. Les situations stressantes, le danger à chaque parcelle de terrain, les responsabilités, tout ça l'avait poussé dans le tabac. Cette petite lueur de bonheur, dans cette océan sombre dans lequel il se noyait de plus en plus chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Etienne soupira d'aise. Le roulement de la voiture le berçait, le rendait heureux. Personne ne l'ennuyait, Damien avait cessé de lui parler, tout était parfait. Il était bien installé et faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, se laisser porter. Il excellait dans ce domaine depuis la mort de sa famille. Une sordide histoire, comme il se doit.

Ils avaient sévèrement déprimé à cette époque, Martha était encore parmi eux, et ils apprenaient à peu près à ce moment la disparition pure et simple du nord du pays. Pas la joie. Etienne avait cependant conservé sa bonne humeur, et voyait avec tristesse Martin et Yann se dévisager en chien de faïence. Il n'était pas le plus dévasté à cette époque, vivant en Carpe Diem avec sa sœur, son petit frère et ses parents. Toute sa famille aves ses collègues. C'était avec une justesse infime qu'ils avaient pu se réunir, et fuir, tous ensemble. Pendant que les autres membres de son groupe de survivant, avaient fait leurs deuils, lui, avait été le pilier. Ils les avaient aidés à progresser dans la nature chétive mais cruelle qui les engloutissaient. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas être épargné. Pourquoi lui, parmi tout les autres, aurait-il été avantagé? Toujours est il qu'Etienne avait eut l'arrogance, la naïveté de se croire hors de danger. La réalité lui était tombée dessus, avec la délicatesse d'un 33 tonnes, l'écrasant proprement. Une journée normale, enfin, normale en pleine apocalypse. Vincent était en train de parler en chuchotant à Yann , Martin boudait dans son coin, Hugo montait la garde avec Martha, Etienne blaguait avec sa famille, les Carbonniers.

\- J'en viens presque à regretter le temps d'avant... Horrible à dire, mais les réunions du samedi soir me manquent...

\- Ne tente pas le sort! Ria sa sœur. On sais très bien que tu préférais sortir en boîte plutôt que d'assister aux anecdotes de Papa, et aux poésie de Jules.

C'est souvent dans ses moments là qu'on arrête d'avoir peur. Le rire vous rassure, la présence de gens qu'on aime aussi. Les rires réchauffent, attendrissent les muscles, laissant au cerveau le souhait que cela ne s'arrte jamais, libérant dans le sang cette sensation de joie. C'est donc l'instant le plus propice à une attaques. Et ces créatures, aussi dénuées d'intelligence soient-elles, choisissent ces moments précis pour attaquer.

Le cri de Martin les avaient secoués, l'adrénaline et la peur leur stoppant le cœur, électriques. De jeunes malades, toujours en bon état.

Etienne s'était battu, comme il l'avait apprit adolescent. Méthodiquement. Sans bavure. Rien de différent pendant le combat. Les mêmes zombies, normalement la même fin. Ces monstres mourraient, et les humains se regardaient avec effarement, devant leur violence, et avec la peur sourde de perdre un de leurs porches, tué par un zombie, ou pire, mordu. Pire, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sauf le tuer, soit même. Mais ils allaient gagner. Parce qu'ils étaient les gentils. Et ce jour là, rien de différent. Ils allaient gagner. Survivre encore un jour de plus, puis un autre. Comme ce jour depuis des mois. Et comme le restant de leurs jours, jusqu'à la fin de leur saleté de vie.

Mais ce jour là, ils avaient perdu. Non pas parce que leurs adversaires étaient plus nombreux, ni parce qu'ils étaient plus fatigués. Ils ont perdu parce qu'ils ne leur était pas permis de toujours gagner. Sa sœur était tombée la première, avec un hurlement strident, qui se coupa lorsque, la gorge arrachée, elle s'était écroulée sur le sol visqueux, sans bruit. Son petit frère, s'était rué, désespéré. Il avait couru la rejoindre, sachant fort bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se jeter dans la mêlé sans risque. Il s'était échappé de sa cachette. Il trop jeune pour se défendre. Oui, il avait voulu la rejoindre, dans tous les sens du termes. Il avait succombé, lui aussi. Mais, comme le combattant qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de devenir, coupant, transperçant tous ce qui était à sa portée. Ses parents, Etienne les avait vu rejoindre Héloïse et Jules. Sans rien faire. Abasourdi par la tournure des événements, Etienne avait laissé tombé sa hache. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. C'était eux les gentils.

Ils était morts tous les quatre. Etienne n'avait plus pensé. Lorsque Yann avait prit les survivants, les avait poussés dans leurs voitures, il savait suivit mécaniquement le mouvement, abandonnant les cadavres sanglants. Etienne avait eu la possibilité d'hurler, d'ordonner de retourner là bas, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien morts, et si oui, les enterrer. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Parce que toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'effondrer. Le soir, Etienne était sortit de la voiture où ils s'étaient tous enfermés, pour penser. Les autres n'avaient rien dit. Cette action lui était légitime. Les gentils perdaient donc eux aussi? Allaient-il vraiment gagner?

Depuis, Etienne avait lentement dépéri. Les rejoindre... Il les voyait presque. Là bas, tout était blanc, beau. Ils étaient heureux et lui faisait de petits signes, Héloïse, vêtue de sa petite robe en jean, ses chaussettes hautes remontant au dessus de ses genoux, lui faisait des grimaces fraternelles. Ses parents, à côté d'elle, ébouriffaient les cheveux raides de Jules.

\- Viens. C'est tellement plus simple. Tu te laisse juste tomber.

Qui parlait? Eux, ou lui? Sa peur?

Il se réveilla en frissonnant.

\- Ca va? s'enquit Vincent, lui regardant dans le reflet du rétro viseur, soucieux.

\- Ouais ouais, grommela-t-il, peu loquace.

Il se recala, et laissa son regard se poser sur le paysage qui défilait.

La petite route était vide, et de part et d'autre, s'étendait la même forêt verdoyante, avant que tout ne commence à rougir, lorsque l'automne viendrait. Le front d'Etienne claqua contre la vitre. Vincent avait fait un écart : une horde venait de sortir du talus, en poussant le cri, rends guttural par le manque de liquide.

\- Merde! gueula Vincent, donnant un brusque coup de volant, surpris.

Louise s'écrasa contre Yann avec violence, tandis que celui ci cherchait fiévreusement son arme, comme pour se rassurer.

La voiture fit un bon en avant, et les ceintures tracèrent une marque rouge sur le ventre des passager

\- On fait quoi? Demanda Hugo d'une voix blanche.

\- On les sème. Ça sert à rien de se battre, c'est juste inutilement dangereux.

Il opina, tournant la tête pour s'assurer que le reste des passagers allait bien. Louis, recroquevillée sur son siège, Yann sur le qui vive, avait adopté la même position de combattant que Martin. Etienne avait les yeux fermés, le visage impassible.

\- BANG!

La vitre se fissura, et Hugo, par réflexe, se jeta sur le côté.

\- Merde!

En effet, un autre groupe de tueurs venait de l'autre côté, attirés par les hurlements des autres, qui couraient derrière eux. Car oui, les personnes atteintes pouvaient toujours courir. Pire, ils étaient insensible à tout ce qui était fatigue, et essoufflement. Il n'étaient plus si vivant en fin de compte. Amputés, ils se trainaient sur le sol, laissant des trainés derrière eux.

Yann ordonna un arrêt dans une station service, assez glauque, toutes lumières éteintes. Ils avaient réussi à les semer, poussant au maximum la course du véhicule. Personne n'avait murmuré quoi que ce soit, tous ayant gardé espoir en la conduite de Vincent.

Ils sortirent un à un, armes à la main.

Un groupe partit dans le magasin chercher du ravitaillement, Yann et Louise, qui étaient restés près du pick up, faisaient le plein. Ils remplirent même plusieurs bidons de réserve, tandis que Vincent revenait, les bras remplit de barres et autres nourritures non périmés, qu'il déposa dans le coffre. Il sortit même de sous son bras une cartouche de cigarettes.

\- Hé Yann!

L'interpellé saisit au vol le paquet que lui lança son ami.

Martin arriva accompagné de Damien, tenant respectivement une dizaines de boîtes de conserves et de sardines, et deux packs de bouteilles d'eau.

\- Où est Alexis? S'inquiéta Yann.

\- À l'intérieur, il prend du savon et des rasoirs.

Un hurlement les coupa dans leurs singulières courses.

\- Oh merde, dit inutilement Martin.

Une dizaine. Les mêmes que tout à l'heure. Ils courraient, rapides. Absolument pas fatigués.

\- Non, souffla Yann, tandis que sa cigarette, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer, lui tombait de la bouche.

\- On remonte! gueula Louise, devenue étrangement la plus réactive.

\- Etienne ! Hurla une autre voix, sûrement Hugo, qui se glissait dans le pick up, prenant le volant.

Ils fit vrombir le moteur, prêt au départ, attendant fébrilement Etienne.

Il sortit, lentement, très lentement de magasin. Il marchait, un pas après l'autre, sans parler, dans son monde, tandis que de l'autre côté, à 100 mètres, ses compagnons lui hurlaient de courir. Leurs hurlements, mêlés d'un brun de supplication ne le torchait pas. Il ne les entendait pas.

Une femme, le bras sûrement déboité arriva derrière lui. Silencieusement.

\- Derrière! Putain Etienne, DERRIÈRE!

Martin s'égosillait en vain. L'ancien chronique sportif ne courut pas pour se mettre hors de portée. Il était de toute façon trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Tous virent parfaitement la frêle silhouette du jeune homme se faire attraper. Frêle parce que les restriction avait fait maigrir tout le monde, et surtout lui qui refusait de se nourrir convenablement depuis le début de son deuil.

Etienne se retourna lentement.

\- Papa, murmura-t-il.

La vision de ce corps pourrissant sur place, de ces bras le tenant lui firent faire un brusque retour en arrière. Ce jour là, il n'avait pas hésiter. Il n'avait pas ciller tandis que le crâne de son père se brisait sous ses coups. Il avait même continué à frapper? Tout en sachant qu'il était bien mort. Pour faire disparaître ce visage qui lui rappelait trop son paternel. Le vrai William. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne frappa pas. Il laissa l'infecté le mordre.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir supporter sans moufter la morsure de ces bêtes, comme eux. Être digne d'eux. Mais, la douleur était trop forte. Il hurla lorsque les dents de son assaillante lui arracha un bout d'épaule, emportant peau et muscles, laissant en souvenir quelques dents noirs. Mais, pire, pire que ça, sa salive le brûlait. Le rongeait. S'insérant dans ses veines à vif, consumant sa chair. Il hurla. Et tomba à genou. La femme le mordît une nouvelle fois. La joue. Et il hurla. Il sentit sa gorge se déchirer, sans savoir si c'était l'œuvre du zombie ou de son cri, sentit du sang remonter dans sa bouche, et parmi toute cette souffrance, sentit un impact sur son front, et le bruit, étouffé par ses cris, d'une détonation.

Yann était blême. Il devait le sauver. Abréger ses souffrances. Prendre ses responsabilités. Le coup était parti tout seul. Il n'avait même pas senti son propre bras sortir l'arme à feu, et viser le condamné. Il referma la porte, reprit sa place, et ordonna de foncer, droit devant, en entendant encore les zombies les poursuivre, pendant que Martin lui, hurlait de faire demi-tour. Il ordonna alors à Hugo d'appuyer un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

\- YA ...

\- Ta gueule.

Le ton était sans appel. Martin ne rajouta rien se morfondant, détruit. Il fusillait Yann du regard, dégouté qu'il puisse rester si calme face à son acte et à la perte de leur camarade. Etienne était mort. Il ne voulait pas formuler sa pensée. Accepter sa mort, c'était le tuer un deuxième fois.

\- Depuis quand vous avez un flingue, glissa Damien, sans que ni Yann, ni Martin, tous les deux devant, ne puissent l'entendre.

\- Trouvé dans un maison. On le gardait pour des occasions particulières et désespérées. Mais personne ne sait s'en servir. Je comprend même pas comment Yann à réussit à ... Réussit à...

Yann conduisait par à-coup. Martin avait mal à l'épaule à force, la ceinture lui rentrant dans la peau, mais ce n'était pas le moment de changer de place. Là, tout de suite, il fallait tracer. Les semer. Martin sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues et il les essuya rageusement. Le conducteur, les yeux bleus injéctés de sang, lui jeta un coup d'œil, ouvrit la bouche et... La vitre explosa. Le malade avait carrément défoncé la glace avec son poing et agrippait le bras de Martin, figé d'horreur, la bouche grande ouverte. Yann eut le réflexe miraculeux de tourner violemment le volant à droite. La voiture partit fracasser son côté droit contre un énorme camion arrêté sur le bas de côté, broyant le monstre. D'un nouveau coup, la voiture se décolla, et Yann écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il était blafard et avait arrêté de respirer. Des larmes coulaient. Silencieuses.

\- Merci, souffla Martin, encore sous le choc.

\- Ça va? T'as été mordu?

\- Non non, t'inquiète!

\- Cool... Cool...

Ils avaient perdu Etienne. Vincent réfléchissait à toute allure. Etienne avait souhaité mourir. C'était normal, logique. Yann n'avait fait aucune erreur. Ce n'était que la conséquence de la disparition de sa famille. Ce jour là, il aurait dut mieux surveiller sans doute, se tenir plus près de sa famille, qui n'était pas très à l'aise au corps à corps, il aurait dut... Stop! Maintenant, Yann allait les maintenir tous en vie. Tout irai bien. Il les sauverai tous, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il était leur chef.

* * *

 **Donc deux chapitres à la suite ! Je vais être pas mal occupée cette semaine, je vous promet rien à quand au quatrième ! Pour l'histoire d'Etienne, c'est de l'invention, je ne prétends pas connaitre sa vie, non.**

 **Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez je suis tout ouïe !**

 **Câlins et Ananas,**

 **A.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Six et Deux

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **~ Six** **et Deux**_

Martin se réveilla. La chambre était froide, ils devaient faire une économie de bois pour le chauffage, et la couverture râpeuse ne le protégeait pas suffisamment des courants d'airs, qui de ses caresses transperçait sa peau légèrement halée.

Il voulut se relever mais des bras la retinrent.

\- Rmh... Reste, grogna son geôlier.

\- Lâche moi, ria le brun. Je dois aider Vincent à renforcer les fortifications.

\- Nan! Il fait froid, reste! Tu me tiens chaud...

Martin se rallongea, contraint, et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Son compagnon soupira d'aise et il en profita pour se glisser hors du lit, en frissonnant.

\- Martin!

\- Yann, il faut que j'y aille.

Sa voix était douce mais sans appel. L'autre, encore allongé, les yeux collés par le sommeille et la fatigue bougonna, déçu.

\- On se revoit ce soir, ria-t-il, après avoir enfilé son jean, de grosses bottes de chantier, son T-shirt et un gros pull.

Il croisa Vincent, qui lui serra la main, en lui donnant une accolade amicale.

\- Bien dormit? demanda le bouclé, ses yeux noirs pétillants.

\- Hahaha, ricana-t-il, sarcastique.

Il partit sans répondre, légèrement agacé.

Ces blagues étaient devenues quotidiennes mais ne l'amusait plus.

Il sortit sur la muraille, et regarda, pensif, le paysage. Le château qui les hébergeaient était leur unique obstacle entre les autres. Ils l'avaient trouvé, des semaines d'errance après la mort d'Etienne. Il était sortit du brouillard, comme un îlot de paix dans un océan de chaos.

Ils avaient bien sûr dut massacrer la colonie d'infectés qui y avaient élu domicile. Heureusement pas de perte. Yann avait préféré que tous habitent dans une tour, en meilleure état, et depuis deux semaines ils réparaient le mur d'enceinte. Déjà, deux malades étaient passé, maîtrisés rapidement.

L'hiver approchait. Déjà, constatait le jeune homme, les arbres étaient nus. Ils auraient peut-être de la neige cette année ci. Pour une fois, il ne s'en réjouit pas. Même si le fait d'avoir passé l'hiver dernier à Cuba ou en Floride, il faisait déjà froid, alors de la neige! Surtout que le toit n'était pas encore réparé, ce qui signifiait que la chambre d'Hugo prenait l'eau. François avait préféré concentrer ses efforts sur la défense plutôt que de répondre aux plaintes bruyantes de l'ancien reporter.

La tombe d'Etienne était dans l'enceinte du château, dans un coin près du puis qui permettait au groupe de se procurer de l'eau pour tout ce qui était douche, mensuelle, ou brossage de dents. Il n'y avait pas de corps, mais la volonté y avait été présente. Ses amis lu avait même fait une stèle. Son nom, et les dates de naissance et de mort. Louise avait même décidée de faire un geste pour lui. Elle avait prit une pierre, assez solide, sans l'être trop pour autant, et s'était enfermée plusieurs heures avec pour seul consigne de ne pas la déranger. Elle s'était procurée un pic et un marteau, trouvés dans la boîte à outil de l'ancien gardien sûrement mort maintenant.

Elle en était ressortît, des heures plus tard, avec une gravure. Elle cruellement manquait de finesse, la jolie brune le savait bien, mais tant pis, c'était sa première fois. Sur la pierre, un portrait d'Etienne. L'Etienne d'avant, celui avec son sourire charmeur, montrant sa dentition éclatante, parfaite, celui avec sa coupe douteuse. Elle avait aussi essayé de dessiner sa famille, Jules, Héloise, ses parents... Le résultat bien que maladroit, avait tout de même été salué par le reste de l'équipe.

\- Bon, j'aurai besoin d'aide, maintenant!

La voix de Vincent le ramena à la réalité.

Il tenait une lourde charpente en bois, et Martin se dépêcha de prendre l'autre bout.

Après cette séance de travaux, le brun s'étira longuement, grimaçant. Les muscles en feu, brûlants, lui donnaient mal partout.

La méfiance entre eux tous, et le pacte disant qu'au moindre problème, c'était chacun pour sa pomme était mort.

Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Hugo, qui lui semblait sombre, depuis quelques temps.

\- Salut.

\- Hein? Oh, salut.

Hugo se mordit la joue. Violemment. Un peu plus et il sentirait du sang dans sa bouche.

\- Ça va? S'inquiéta son ami.

Ce goût métallisé écœurant emplissait sa bouche.

\- Ouais ouais, répondit-il, s'efforçant de cacher sa bouche ensanglantée.

Il reprit son chemin, sans un mot. Il était peinée de la tournure que prenait leur relation, mais ne voyait pas quoi faire.

Martin n'était pas décidé à retourner dans sa chambre, pour rejoindre son compagnon. Il monta en haut de la tour. Le vent lui gifla son vidage, cinglant ses vaisseaux, comme des lames de rasoir. Le paysage n'avait pas, changé ne serait ce que le soleil s'était un peu plus haussé dans le cils bleu de glace. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait presque plus les menaces de ce monde dans lequel ils étaient désormais obligés de vivre. L'amour qui faisait rebattre son cœur, en rythme cette fois, le ramenait à la vie. Personne n'avait pu prévoir qu'ils allaient se reparler un jour. Cette histoire lui avait malgré tout permis d'y voir plus clair. Cette histoire...

* * *

\- Martin?  
La voix de Yann était blanche, tellement, que Martin s'en inquiéta lui même. Il savait que son patron menait un combat intérieur pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes ou une connerie dans le genre.  
\- Oui?  
\- Faut qu'on parte. Maintenant.  
Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé du salon, après que tout ai été évacué. Un gobelet chacun, les infos qui tournaient en boucle sur l'écran, et une lettre enjoignant très fermement M. Barthès à diffuser une vidéo pour convaincre son public à rejoindre le bunker le plus proche. Même à cette époque, alors que la menace n'avait toujours pas de nom, et restait flou, tout le monde sentait que cette histoire puait.  
\- Et les bunkers?  
\- Pas bon. On doit partir. Maintenant, répéta-t-il. Se trouver des armes, des vivres, des médocs, de...  
\- On nous ordonne à tous de nous cloîtrer dans des abris ultra protégés, et secrets. On parle d'une maladie mortelle et extrêmement contagieuse. On n'a plus de nouvelles de la Russie depuis plusieurs mois. Black-Out total. Des centaines de réfugiés ont traversés toutes l'Europe, et sont maintenant basés en Allemagne. Ils fuient quoi d'après toi?  
\- Je sais pas... Tu es sûr de toi?  
\- J'ai déjà dit à les parent d'aller se planque loin de grands villes, dans un coin paumé et difficile d'accès. C'est... C'est tout ce que je peux faire.  
\- On part quand?  
\- Maintenant.  
\- Attends! Et le reste de l'équipe ? Et Clément? Il est allé à Strasbourg, voir ses parents! Il faut que je l'attende.  
\- Non. On doit partir tout de suite, le contredit Yann.  
\- Mec...  
\- Non. Il va y avoir des émeutes, des mouvements de foules, des...  
\- Non! Toi écoute moi! Je ne partirai pas sans lui ! Je vais le chercher. On s'est toujours dit, jamais l'un sans l'autre! On a toujours été ensemble dans des situations presque semblables !  
\- A Strasbourg? Tu déconne! Ça va sûrement être la première ville touchée!  
Sans l'écouter, Martin prit son portable et composa fébrilement le numéro de son collègue.  
\- Clément? Je... Oui. Les nouvelles... Non! ... T'inquiète, j'arrive. ... Non, je ne sais pas. Je pars tout de suite! Oui?  
Yann enrageait. Il était allé cherché un gros sac et l'avait posé à côté du canapé sur lequel il s'était rassît. Puis, excédé, il lui arracha son portable et raccrocha.  
\- T'es con ou quoi?!  
\- Tu veux mourir? Demanda Yann, froid.  
\- Merde, c'est Clément ! C'est comme un frère pour moi...  
\- Et il te demande d'aller le chercher c'est ça?  
\- Évidemment!  
\- Et toi? Dans son cas? Tu lui demanderai de venir? De risquer sa vie?  
\- Il a besoin de moi merde!  
\- Mart...  
\- De toute façon tu l'as toujours détesté!  
\- Quoi!? Mais toi, tu me fais quoi là? Tu deviens paranoïaque ou quoi?  
\- Je vais le chercher, que tu le veilles ou non!  
\- Alors je t'accompagne.  
Yann prit son sac, le calant sur une épaule. Intransigeant.

Le poivre et sel conduisait. Vers Strasbourg. Il devait agir. Vite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Martin s'était réveillé. Quand avait-il sombré au juste? Il regarda par la fenêtre, la vue encore embrouillée. Il faisait jour. L'horloge de la voiture indiquait 9:43 en chiffres rouges.  
La radio fonctionnait et des voix affolées déblatéraient une litanie incompréhensible.  
\- On est où? Demanda le brun en s'étirant.  
\- ... L'escouade de la mort, comme l'appelle certains survivants à déjà frappé tout l'Ouest de la France, et de grandes villes sont déjà à feu et à sang. Les morts son nombreux, les blessés encore plus. Nous invitons la population à se rendre dans le plus brefs délais dans l'abris le plus proche.  
Martin se redressa, paniqué.  
\- Strasbourg!  
\- Oui. Je te l'avais dit.  
\- Mais on est où?! S'affolant le petit brun.  
\- Quelque part près de Poitiers. Je prends pas l'autoroute, y des bouchons monstres y paraît, alors forcément, ça prend plus de...  
\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI?!  
Martin empoigna brutalement Yann , faisant faire un écart violent à la voiture, qui manqua de sortir de la petite route de campagne sur laquelle ils roulaient.  
\- Lâche moi bordel, tu vas nous tuer!  
\- Tu te fous de moi?! TU L'AS LAISSÉ MOURIR! TU M'AS EMPÊCHÉ DE LE SAUVER!  
\- Hugo, Vincent, les filles et Etienne et sa famille nous suivent. On va dans ma maison de vacances, mais ça ne sera que provisoire, continua d'expliquer le quadragénaire. On parle de zombies. C'est... Très sérieux.  
\- CONNARD!

Martin bondit sur Yann qui eut le bienheureux reflex de faire piler la voiture, et les deux passagers heurtèrent brutalement le tableau de bord.  
\- Je vais le chercher.  
Il mit la main sur la poignée, et son ami bloqua les portes.  
\- C'est un blague?  
\- C'est trop tard Martin. Il est soit mort, soit dans un bunker. Tu ne le retrouveras pas, et tu crèveras inutilement.  
Martin se rassît, se recalant dans son siège, étrangement calme.  
\- Je te le ferai payer.  
\- Martin... Je...

* * *

Martin rouvrit les yeux. Clément avait succombé, mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Yann. Yann l'avait tout simplement sauvé. Juste après la perte d'Etienne, quand la main de Yann tremblait encore, cette main qui avait abattu Etienne, Yann lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Sans jamais penser avoir un retour. Mais il lui avait dit pourquoi il avait tenu a le sauver encore plus que les autres. Pourquoi il avait été prêt à perde a jamais la confiance de son ami, tant que sa survie en était garantie. Et puis, après, les choses s'étaient faites naturellement.

C'était Yann qui avait pris les devants, après avoir attendu que Martin remette ses idées en place.

\- J'ai jamais été quelque un de très téméraire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de couple, mais, je pourrais mourir demain, alors, j'ai plus le choix. Je t'aime...?

Une déclaration peu conventionnelle et certainement pas des plus romantiques, mais qui avait, à son grand étonnement, fonctionné. Chaque jour, Martin se réveillait dans ses bras, et chaque jour, il priait un dieu, qui les avait sûrement abandonnés depuis belle lurette, pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier. Et, tout les soirs, pendant un mois, tous se croyaient sincèrement bénis.

Jusqu'au jour où deux personnes se présentèrent au pont levis.

C'était le soir, Vincent discutait travail, fortification et défense, avec Yann, sous le regard attentif de Martin. Hugo était partit se coucher, prétextant une grosse fatigue, et Damien écoutait Louise déblatérer sur le dernier zombie qu'elle avait liquidé, tout "un art" selon la jeune fille. Yann et Martin se regardaient amoureusement.

Hugo était de garde ce soir là. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur désormais permanente, il quitta sa chambre. Il n'était sûrement pas tard, mais la nuit était déjà tombée, et il souffla un nuage de buée sur ses mains glacés pour les réchauffer. Il grelotait, lorsque une voix forte le fit sursauter.

\- Hého! Y a des humains ici?

"Merde. Merde merde merde. Je fais quoi?"

Hugo inspira un bon coup.

\- Écartez lentement les bras, ordonna le jeune homme, éclairant les deux inconnus avec une lampe torche.

\- Quelle courtoisie, ricana la même voix.

\- Excusez moi, pourriez vous m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas des zombies, ou des personnes mal intentionnées?

\- Toi tu n'en es pas un visiblement, elles n'ont pas de sens de l'humour ces saloperies.

Hugo les inspecta. Les deux visiteurs ne semblaient pas avoir d'arme.

\- Yann ? YANN !

\- Quoi? Gueula-t-il. Merde Hugo tu...

\- Y a des humains, en bas.

\- Hein?

Yann, de sa fenêtre se pencha. La personne qui leur parlait depuis le début fit un signe de la main.

\- Vos noms?

\- Margrit et Julien.

Margrit devait être la femme qui parlait. Elle semblait plus petite que son ami, avait dut être plus ronde. Avant. Maintenant, ils se ressemblaient tous. Des cadavres ambulants, que ce soit à cause de la faim, de la peur, du froid, ou s'imposent parce que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux.

\- Vous voulez?

\- Entrer dans un premier temps. Manger peut être. Dans la limite de vos moyens bien sûr, sans vouloir abuser de votre indulgence.

\- On y gagne quoi?

\- Des infos sur l'extérieur. Vous ne devez pas en avoir beaucoup, enfermés comme vous l'êtes.

Yann hésita. Longuement.

\- Va ouvrir, ordonna le chef, d'une voix froide.

Margrit savoura lentement sa soupe. Elle fit même claquer sa langue de satisfaction.

Elle était dans la cuisine du château, au rez de chaussée, qui comportait aussi une salle à manger, et un salon, plutôt confortable. Les deux étages supérieurs n'étaient constitués que de chambres.

\- Alors? S'impatienta Yann .

Nyo trépignait de frustration, tandis que le compagnon de Margrit, Julien, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt baraqué, restait dans un coin de la pièce, méfiant.

\- Oh! Et bien... Des petits groupes de colons se sont regroupés, pour forme des villages. Certains gros centres sont contrôlés par ce qu'il reste d'armés. Mais, là bas, c'est un peu trop rigide à mon goût. Trop de loi, etc... J'y suis allée moi, on m'a désignée comme rabatteuse. Pas génial, dangereux, et peu gratifiant. Mon boulot c'tait de trouver des nouveaux, de vérifier qu'ils soient bien sains d'esprit, et de les ramener. Sauf que, les nouveaux sont pas génialement bien traités, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ricana-t-elle. Alors, mon fils et moi, on est partit. On est dev'nu des nomades comme qu'ils disaient. On a eu du mal, mais la perte de mon mari ça nous a aidé à mettre au point certaines règles. Ne pas parler aux inconnus en fait partie. Alors, venir ici! Z'imaginez pas à quel point on est au bord du gouffre!

Hugo siffla.

\- Waouh...

\- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas divulguer notre camp à l'armée?

\- Espèce de...

Sa mère arrêta son fils, explosant de rire.

\- Rien, concéda-t-elle, après s'être calmée. Et vous comptez nous tuer?

C'était un provocation pure et simple.

\- Et donc, on fait quoi? Intervint Hugo.

\- On les enferme dans le grenier.

\- Mais...

\- Hugo ! Je ne veux pas me faire tuer pendant mon sommeil!

\- Avec quelle arme? Demanda Julien.

\- Vous vous voulez vraiment qu'on se lance dans une fouille corporelle complète et poussée?

\- Et bien, bonne nuit, coupa Margrit, désamorçant un début de dispute.

Yann les amena en haut, laissant Hugo, seul, les joues rougies par un sentiment mystérieux. Quan Yann revint, il vit Hugo deserer sa main blanchie autour de son arme.

\- T'y crois? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hm?

\- Qu'ils ne vont pas s'enfuir avec nos armes et nos réserves?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Louise qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Y a des nouveaux. Des humains.

\- QUOI? C'est quoi cette histoire? D'où? Combien? Amis? Est ce...

\- On ne sait pas. Ils ne paraissaient pas agressifs, mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

\- 2, rajouta Hugo. Ils sont 2.

\- Je veux les voir.

\- Demain, lui ordonna Yann. Là, ils sont fatigués, et nous aussi. Demain, ok? Hugo, tu retournes monter la garde, on reprend normalement. Tu expliqueras la situation à Vincent lorsqu'il prendra la relève. Moi, je surveille là haut. Louise, tu te charges de Damien.

Ils se saluèrent, et chacun retourna vaguer à son occupation.

Le lendemain matin. Julien mangeait tranquillement. Louise à côté lui posa quelques questions, mais devant sa réserve préféra se taire.

Vincent débarqua, plutôt mal réveillé.

\- Tout seul?

Julien releva la tête, ses yeux bruns calme. Son visage était mangé par une barbe brune, il ne semblait pas agressif. Plutôt blasé.

\- B'jour grommela-t-il.

\- Louise, qui le surveille?

\- Pour l'instant, moi. Ça te paraît si irréaliste que ça? Demanda-t-elle légèrement blessée.

\- Et sa mère?

\- Elle dort.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Damien arriva, avec toute sa joie de vivre, suivi d'Hugo, qui ne devait pas avoir dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit et qui alla se recoucher dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Salut! Bien dormi? Oh, Julien, ta mère est debout, elle descendra avec Yann.

Il s'installa à côté de Louise et parla joyeusement. Louise était perdue dans ses pensées, Vincent l'écoutait en finissant son café et Julien regardait dehors, mal à l'aise.

\- Sali salut!

Yann débarqua, habillé de son jean noir serré, et son pull gris le même depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Ned? Tenta Louise.

\- Flanders, pour vous servir, dit il en esquissant une révérence.

Margrit entra à son tour, ses longs cheveux blancs, retenus dans un chignon la veille, voilà sur ses épaules tombantes.

\- Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle.

Puis, elle dévisagea lentement toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Coucou m'an. Je te présente Vincent, Damien et Louise.

\- Mais oui! Je la r'connais, c'est la gosse Silverlight!

Louise piqua un fard relevant son nez de son bol.

\- Non, moi c'est Louise , contredit-elle.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils.

\- Allons bon, voilà qu'on reconnaît même plus son ancienne bonne! Enfin bon, vous m'direz que les d'moiselles de bonne condition, toute jolie bien coiffées et habillées comme des princesses, n'ont pas à fricoter avec les bonniches comme moi, mais j'm'attendais à mieux de votre part m'selle Silverlight ! Z'etiez pas comme votre affreuse mère, sans vouloir vous offensez, qui m'parlait comme un chien!

\- Je ne vous connais pas madame, et ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, grinça Louise, étrangement furieuse.

\- Vous seriez pas en train de m'traiter de menteuse? Z'avez bien changé d'puis mon départ. J'ai honte! Honte honte honte...

\- Mais vous allez arrêter bordel! Je ne suis pas Louise Silverlight ! Explosa-t-elle, fracassant son poing contre la table, se dressant debout.

Julien s'interposa, et même Damien eut un mouvement involontaire se plaçant aux côtés de sa compagne, se tournant légèrement vers Margrit, comme pour ériger un rempart.

\- Pauvre Margaret... Souffla Margrit.

\- Margaret? Murmura Louise , se mordant immédiatement la lèvre après.

Damien se retourna vers elle, surpris. Yann, Vincent et Martin, qui venait de débarquer, assistaient à la scène en témoin attentif.

\- Oui, pauvre Margaret. 13 ans à récurer les cuitiez de ces riches snobs, et on ne se rappelle même plus d'elle.

Louise était partagée. Une partie de son cerveau l'invectivait. Elle allait foutre en l'air des mois et des mois de mensonges pour sa femme de ménage? Une autre, plus sensible lui glissait que cette femme avait sûrement été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère.

Et, bien malgré son bon sens, ce fut elle qui l'emporta.

\- Margaret, l'appela-t-elle, les yeux en pleurs.

Elle lui ouvrit les bras, comme elle l'avait toujours fait et elle s'y réfugia.

\- Mon pauvre chaton. Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

\- Le jour où tu es partie, je... Je...

\- Chuuut, ça va, ça va.

Tous les autres appréhendait ce retournement de situation avec incrédulité. La jeune fille se calma.

\- Raconte moi, lui demanda Margaret-Margrit.

\- Oui, raconte nous, répéta Hugo, qui était apparut à la porte, réveillé par les rebondissements. Louise Silvertlight c'est ça?

Louise se mordit la lèvre à nouveau se refusant à regarder dans les yeux ses confrères.

\- Je... Je suis Louise Silverlight, la fille d'une grande PDG d'une multinationale pharmaceutique...

* * *

Louise soupira.

\- Merde quoi! J'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui, et personne n'est là pour me le souhaiter!

Ils avaient de l'argent à foison, son père avait tout de même pût ouvrir sa propre boîte de vente de sculpture indienne, des contrefaçons évidement, et ils vivaient dans un château, mais personne n'avait du temps pour lui dire "bon anniversaire!". Sa mère était à une colloque sur une quelconque maladie infantile. Des heures de blabla pathétiques, des fausses promesses pour se donner bonne conscience, et tout le monde rentrait chez lui, s'occuper de la production de médocs pour maigrir, heureux, quelques kilos en plus avec tous ces cocktails. Maman y traînait son grand frère Eymeric. Au début de force, puis, il en vint à apprécier. Après tout, c'était lui, l'héritier de la compagnie! Louise détestait ces réunions d'hypocrites, mais aurait tout donné pour passer du temps avec sa mère.

Seule. Elle en frissonna. Seule. La princesse enfermée dans son château. Techniquement, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait partir. Faire ses valises. Mais elle l'aimait bien, cette famille. Alors elle restait. Seule.

Avant, il y avait bien Margaret, la domestique qui s'occupait des salles de bains principalement. Des 7 salles de bain. Elle avait même un fils. Louise ne l'avait jamais vu, mais par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, elle savait qu'il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et qu'il s'était lancé dans l'ingénierie.

Mais, Maman trouvait qu'elle ne nettoyait pas assez bien les douches. Qu'elle avait vieillit et qu'elle leur coutait trop chère. C'était peut-être vrai, après tout Margrit avait fête ses 60 ans. Mais la jeune fille demanda tout de même à ce qu'on la garda. Rien n'y fit. Margaret rendit son tablier et partit, emportant avec elle ses histoires, et son langage si peu convenable selon Mme Silverlight, mais qui amusait depuis toujours Louise. Ces 2 ans, très exactement, âge auquel Margaret était entrée au service de la maison. 16 ans de bons et loyaux services partit en poussières. Elle restait seule, dans son château.

Le temps passait. Elle était en terminale maintenant.

Louise souriait. Ce matin, elle partait, accompagner sa mère! Elles allaient en Australie, visiter un labo! Une manière de s'excuser d'avoir oublier ses anniversaires. Un cadeau, plus cher aux yeux de Louise, que toutes les robes, chaussures, livres et tableaux qu'elle avait reçu.

Les murs n'étaient pas blancs, comme elle s'y attendait. Rien du laboratoire ultra performant auquel elle avait pensé. Non, des traces de rouilles, des tâches noirs, comme si quelque chose avait explosé. Et Louise s'ennuyait. Elle tenta de le cacher, mais ne pût retenir un discret bâillement. Sa mère, en grande discussion avec des actionnaires russes le remarqua, et d'un coup d'œil éclair, sans un mot,, elle la renvoya à l'accueil. Louise savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir supporter une vive remontrance.

Alors, perdue pour perdue, elle s'élança dans les couloirs, à la recherche, comme une gamine, du département secret où ils confectionneraient un super sérum pour la transformer en WonderWoman, ou élèveraient des araignées mutantes. Rien de tout cela. Juste un dédale de couloir. Elle arriva cependant devant une porte close hautement protégée par un double blindage. Aucun panneau, indiquant la présence de radioactivité, et de toute façon, c'était ici qu'était produit leur pilules amaigrissantes. Pourquoi y aurait-il des déchets radioactifs ici?

Elle glissa dans la fente prévue à cette effet le pass de sa mère, qui n'en ayant pas fabriqué un pour sa fille avait sur lui passer le sien. La porte s'ouvrit lentement elle entra doucement dans la zone protégée. Elle sentait que cette bêtise lui couterait beaucoup plus chère que son simple bâillement. Mais, il était trop tard pour reculer, et elle était trop curieuse.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Des hommes étaient enfermés. Dans des cages transparentes, vêtus de camisoles, certains dormaient, d'autres parlaient, seuls.

Louise s'avança, tremblante. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'un de prisonniers lui foncer dessus. Elle hurla. Heureusement, il percuta la vitre de sa tête, y laissant une trainée rouge. Sans y prêter attention, l'aborigène australien recommença à se frapper pour casser la glace. Les yeux fous, le blanc des yeux presque jaune, la délimitation entre lui et l'iris ensanglantée et la pupille dilatée à l'extrême. En regard effrayant, affamé et fou qui la fit hurler de plus belle. Un regard qui lui était inconnu jusque là. Un regard qui allait devenir, sans qu'elle ne le sache encore, son quotidien, son cauchemar. Un monstre. Elle hurla.

Louise ne défît pas ses bagages en rentrant. Au contraire, elle prit deux autres sacs, les remplit, sortit, alla directement au distributeur le plus pêche et vida son compte. L'argent ne pouvait pas acheter le bonheur, mais avec ça, elle aurait de quoi s'offrir une nouvelle vie. Sa mère faisait des expériences sur des hommes... Sa mère...

Louise se le répéta en boucle. Avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion: elle n'était plus une Silverlight.

* * *

\- Tu veux dire que... Souffla Damien.

\- Je... Crois... Bégaya Louise, la gorge sèche.

\- Ta mère est à l'origine de l'apocalypse, lâcha Martin.

Hugo eut un petit rire devant l'énormité de sa déclaration, ne pouvant y croire.

\- Oui.

Ce mot glaça l'assemblée.

* * *

 **Coucou la QArrmyyyy ! Voila le fameux chapitre 4, qui annonce le début du Bartheill (hehehe) ! J'ai eu du mal a le mettre en ligne ce chapitre, mais mes profs ces deux dernières semaines ont décidés de se lier pour m'assassiner donc voila. ( Je pardonne mon prof de maths, tmtc)**

 **Bref j'espère que ça vous a plut, et donnez moi vos avis hein, DON'T HESITATE.**

 **Des Bentos et des Ananas,**

 **Babaye**

 **Abi, La Relève de Yann.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Burn Baby Burn

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **~ Burn, baby, Burn ~**_

Hugo était allongé sur son lit. Posé. Tranquille. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, il réfléchissait surtout. Partagé dans un dilemme digne de corneille. Bon, il exagérait. Mais son esprit se disputait sérieusement, dans une crise tout ce qu'il y a de plus schizophrénique.

D'un côté un double de lui même, habillé de noir, des jolies petites cornes, un rictus contrit sur sa tête largement plus volumineuse que son corps, caricature de sa partie mauvaise. Celle qui s'était frottée les mains de voir que peut être les nouveaux venus allaient mettrent de la zizanie entre Martin et Yann. De l'autre, un petit ange. Habillé comme un premier de la classe, qui se réjouissait de l'heureux dénouement, mais se lamentait de voir ses autres amis qui pourraient, eux aussi, s'entre déchirer, et surtout effaré devant sa médiocrité. Un petit être qui avait sauté de joie lorsque... Hugo grimaça. Cette image était trop pénible à supporter. Tout avait commencé après les révélations de Louise, le matin même.

Un silence. Lourd. Pesant. Damien se sentit étouffer. Puis, sans un mot la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime. Tu pourrais être la petite fille d'Hitler que ça ne changerai rien, je comprend pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, même si je suis... Blessée par ton manque de confiance en moi.

\- Tu nous a mentit, commença Martin.

\- Pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant, ria Vincent.

La pièce entière le foudroya du regard, l'incendiant d'oser blaguer dans ce genre de moment.

\- Mais, rajouta-t-il, je suis avec toi.

Il rejoignit Louise et Damien, se plaçant de l'autre côté de la brune.

\- Tu... se lança Yann après un silence. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signaler à la police?

"Tu aurais pût empêcher ce cataclysme" la fin de la phrase était sous-entendue, mais tout le monde l'avait parfaitement saisie. Chacun ne pût s'empêcher de se rappeler sa vie. Celle d'avant. Avec toute sa famille, ses amis.

\- Je...

Louise ne rajouta rien. La gorge sèche.

\- Vous auriez voulut qu'une gamine de 18 piges aille dénoncer ses parents, les condamnant très probablement à des années de prison?

L'assemblée se tourna vers Julien qui paraissait furieux.

\- Ce... Cela ne vous concerne pas, déclara Yann, toujours sous le rôle du chef du groupe, froid.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on reproche à quelqu'un des morts dont il n'est pas responsable, et...

\- Julien, ils ont raison. Tu veux m'accompagner dehors? J'aimerai voir le soleil se lever.

Sa mère le traîna, hors de lui, dehors.

Mais, Martin avait eu le temps de ressasser cette simple affirmation. Elle aurait tout dit, ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle aurait sauvé le monde. Sauvé ses amis. Ses parents. Clément. Elle aurait sauvé Clément. Son confrère ne lui avait jamais apparut aussi clairement, et la douleur revint, lui martelant les côtes, le ventre, le cœur.

\- Je me fiche pas mal que tu nous aies mentit, lâcha Yann. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne nous aies pas tous mît en danger.

\- Mes parents me croient sûrement morte, lâcha-t-elle, acide.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, s'avanca Martin. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas... Je vais sûrement t'en vouloir, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de temps, pour faire le vide. Désolé.

Il sortit, claquant la porte.

Un choix s'offrait à lui. Un choix immédiat et irréversible. Clément, ou Louise. Il savait que le groupe allait la soutenir. Yann s'était rapproché d'elle. Il la protégeait telle sa fille. Mine de rien, si il tournait le dos a Louise, il tournait le dos à Yann aussi. C'était tout. Il lui suffisait d'un geste, et son destin serait en quelque sorte scellé. Merde! Il ne savait pas! Il avait besoin de temps lui aussi, il n'était pas prêt et... Pourtant il le savait bien. S'il attendait, il ne choisirait jamais. Il le ferrai pas souffrir. Vite, vite! La vie, la mort, le passé, doux, confortable, bercé d'une douleur continu presque agréable, ou un futur incertain. Demain, peut-être, de nouveau un mort. Une disparition. Et une souffrance cent fois plus forte encore. Il changea de direction. Yann le regarda inquiet quand reparu dans la pièce lourde de tension.

\- Martin ? Dit Yann étonné.

\- Je t'aime.

Il s'approcha, et l'embrassa. C'était sûrement complètement niais et ridicule, inapproprié dans cette situation d'ignorance qui les aveuglait tous, mais l'aimer lui suffisait. Il se disait que pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Demain, il lui faudrait faire face au danger, aux monstres, à la peur, à la mort. Demain. Aujourd'hui, il profitait. Ces temps ci, être vivant était un privilège, un miracle.

* * *

Hugo déprimait. Il y avait été presque. Presque. Un peu plus, et il... Il lui tournait le dos. Martin. Il l'aimait. Wouf! C'était dit. C'était même plutôt simple. Il l'aimait. Merde quoi! Il pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un autre? Voire de personne? Voilà, ça s'était simple. Pas de douleur! Jamais!

\- C'est que tu as l'air d'aimer souffrir dis donc, ricana son petit diable, pour toujours choisir les mauvaises personnes.

Son acolyte haussa les épaules.

Souffrir. Choisir de souffrir. Consciemment. C'était un peu maso comme pensée non?

Yann réfléchissait. Il était dans la salle à manger. Seul. La tournure que prenait les événements ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas agrandir leur petit groupe. Mais, il était partagé et soucieux. Non pas que sa position de chef ne soit contesté, au contraire, pour l'instant, tous ses choix avait préservé le groupe, depuis qu'il avait réellement prit les choses en main.

Mais là... Un choix difficile. D'un côté, il ne pourrait pas tous les protéger s'ils étaient trop nombreux. Il faudrait exclure de ce pacte les deux derniers arrivants si la nécessité se présentait. Mais, outre le fait que Louise le détesterait pour ça, les chasser pourrait les pousser à dévoiler leur position à ces troupes armées. Les garder ici permettrait un meilleur contrôle. Et Louise ne serait pas blessée.

Yann réfléchissait. Oui, il valait mieux les garder ici, en attendant une meilleure solution, ou tout simplement leur mort. Yann savait d'avance qu'il ne ferra rien pour l'empêcher, cela l'arrangerait trop. Il sourit. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

Julien réfléchissait. Et plus il le faisant, plus il trouvait que l'idée de sa mère n'était pas un bon plan. Absolument pas. Bien sûr, il sentait de la compassion venant de chez Damien, un peu de sympathie de chez Vincent, mais Hugo semblait capable de les abandonner au premier combat, et Yann devait très certainement songer à les éliminer avant.

Pourtant, il aurait dut être plus ferme, dès la mort de son père. Ordonner à sa mère de rentrer, la traînant s'il le fallait. Maintenant, ils étaient tout deux prisonniers. Leur chef avait été clair. Pas d'hypocrisie.

Mais, il aurait dut se rendre compte que c'était une décision foireuse dès leur départ du camp. Il aurait sûrement pût empêcher la mort de son péter. Il s'en voulait. Mais se devait d'être fort, pour sa mère. Elle avait assister à son exécution. De ses propres yeux.

"- M'man, p'pa, courez!"

Julien secoua la tête. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Oublier.

\- Je vais faire un gâteau, s'exclama joyeusement Margrit.

\- En quel honneur? S'enquit Louise.

\- Ça fait un mois que nous habitons ici! Il faut fêter ça! Julien, tu pourras me prendre de la farine, du sucre, pas d'oeufs, ils ne seront plus mangeable, mais aussi des...

La vieille femme lui donna sa liste de course. Non pas que sortir soit devenu moins dangereux, mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant essuyé qu'une attaque de faible envergure, sans dégâts, même si Vincent et Louise avaient passé plusieurs jours à réparer la carrosserie de la jeep, salement amochée.

Dans la voiture, Julien conduisait, prudemment à cause des nombreuses plaques de verglas.

Le froid raidissait les membres de tous les passagers. Jodie soufflait dans ses mains, dans le dérisoire espoir de les réchauffer. Sans succès. Ses gants miteux noirs ne lui servaient qu'à échapper au gèle totale et définitif de ses doigts. Martin jouait nerveusement avec son arme.

Une heure plus tard, ils débarquèrent enfin dans un village qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pillé. Une zone dangereuse, puisque personne ne savait trop si la place était occupée par une horde de zombies.

Martin descendit le premier, avec un fusil récupéré dans une ferme, customisé à l'aide d'un couteau effilé à son bout, sorte de baïonnette, puis vint Louise de l'autre côté de la voiture, armée d'un bâton à double pointe, et pour finir Julien qui avait trouvé un katana, digne de Kill Bill.

\- Rien, signala Louise.

\- Non plus, rajouta Martin.

\- Les fenêtres ont l'air clean.

Ils avancèrent, groupés, chacun regardant de son côté. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un super U quelconque. Les portes possédaient encore assez de jus pour se refermer et se rouvrir alors qu'elles butaient contre un crâne, presque totalement dépourvu de chairs. Ce "presque" provoqua un hoquet de dégoût chez la jeune fille, qui déglutit, ravalant son vomis.

\- Comme d'hab', lâcha Martin, se dirigeant vers le rayon des conserves.

Les 2 autres le suivirent.

Mais, Julien, remarquant un étalage remplit de paquets de farine, se sépara du groupe pour en mettre rapidement un dans son sac. Se reculant, méfiant, il buta contre une étagère et sentit une masse sombre lui tomber dessus dans le dos. Le brun hurla, et Louise rappliqua, et, rapide, renier le crâne de l'homme inerte qui tomba sur le sol.

\- Je crois qu'il était déjà mort, dit Julien, tâchant d'éviter de regarder les lambeaux de cervelle qui s'étalaient par terre.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, siffla le petit brun, foudroyant Julien du regard.

Il s'éloigna, sans rien dire cependant, chargeant son sac de brosses à dent et de dentifrice.

\- La prochaine fois, fait gaffe, lui souffla Louise, mourir en faisant ses courses, c'est plutôt naze.

* * *

Margrit fut déçue. Il lui manquait la levure, mais ne reprocha rien à son fils. Du moins oralement. Au final, au dîner, le gâteau fut sec et granuleux, mais personne ne rappelait avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon depuis bien longtemps.

Hugo montait la garde, le ventre plein, repu. Une sensation apaisante et qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis quelques temps déjà. Il soupira de satisfaction. Il en oublierait presque le froid mordant de l'hiver et tâcha de ne pas penser à sa chambre.

Ce qu'il aimait sa chambre! La barre des 3 semaines dépassées, l'intégralité du groupe commença enfin à se sentir chez lui, et à prendre ses aises. Même Damien avait défait ses bagages, toutefois il gardait un sac de survie, en cas de coup dur.

Hugo avait enfin vu son toit être réparé et pouvait libérer sans crainte toutes ses affaires. À chaque mission en dehors, il ramenait un souvenir du temps d'avant. Des boules à neige, des CDs, de MP3, des DVD, portables, posters, assiettes décorés, tout était bon à prendre.

Il pensait à sa chambre, paresseusement, espérant voire son tour de garde finir au plus tôt.

\- Hého? Il y a quelqu'un?

Hugo sursauta. Sa première pensée fut une plainte.

"Pourquoi est ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi?"

\- Les mains bien en évidence, ordonna Hugo, le braquant d'une puissante lampe torche.

\- Ok ok, je vous veux rien hein? J'ai juste faim, et froid.

\- Il y a des saloperies dans le coin?

\- Non, n-non, mais si vous pouviez ne pas me laisser trop longtemps dehors...

\- On verra. Âge nom?

\- Robert, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rob, j'ai 16 ans.

\- Passe moi les détails. Tu viens d'où?

\- Toulouse. Mais...

\- C'est bon.

Hugo se détourna, et appela Yann.

\- Quoi encore? Rugit le plus âgé du groupe.

\- Encore un étranger, soupira Hugo.

\- Quoooiii? Encore?

Yann lui arracha sa lampe torche, et la braqua ainsi que son arme sur le nouveau venu.

\- Tu veux quoi?

\- Juste à manger et à boire, supplia Rob.

\- Merde, on peut pas dormir tranquille?! Gueula Martin, de mauvaise humeur, accompagné de Margrit.

\- Calme toi poussin. Que ce passe-t-il?

\- Youhou? Je peux entrer?

Martin se pencha par dessus la muraille, tantôt détendu et surprit par le petit nom que Margrit venait de lui donner, tantôt intriqué par le nouveau venu.

\- C'est un gosse, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je le reconnais, ce gamin, Gérard, je crois, identifia Margrit. Il était au campement avec nous.

\- Robert, corrigea celui-ci.

\- Mais oui Robert! Attends un peu.

Elle se retourna, parlant à ses amis tout en veillant à ce que Robert ne l'entende pas.

\- Alors?

\- C'est un gamin, Hugo, on devrait y réfléchir et...proposa Martin

\- Non! Martin, je le reconnais, c'est un rabatteur!

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait? Répéta Martin.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser partir, intervint Yann. On doit le laisser entrer, et l'emprisonner après.

\- Ce n'est pas loyal, ronchonna Martin.

Cependant, Hugo que tous savait dans sa période rebelle, se range aux cotés de Yann.

\- C'est plus... Humain. Il aura un toit, et de la nourriture. Et nous, nous ne risquons rien.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci...

Sa litanie ne s'interrompait que lorsqu'il avalait une morceau de sardine.

\- C'est bon, craqua Martin, tu peux te taire.

\- Oups, désolé.

Il rougit.

Yann qui l'avait fouillé avait reconnut qu'il s'appelait bien Robert. Il avait trouvé deux couteau, et un petit pistolet. Le poivre te sel lui avait tout de même rendu son portefeuille, le rouquin lui ayant demandé.

\- Il y a des photos de la famille, précisa Robert.

Ce dernier lécha même son assiette avec son doigt.

\- Délicieux, merci, merci...

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer?! S'irrita Martin.

\- Et cesse de faire l'innocent, nous savons qui tu es! Explosa Julien.

\- Qui je suis? Bégaya Robert.

\- Oui, cingla Margrit, un rabatteur. J'ai été là bas moi aussi.

\- Mais...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir, cracha Hugo.

\- Les gens, calmez vous, chuchota Martin, c'est qu'un gamin.

\- Ici, maintenant, contra Julien, un gamin peux te tuer, pour une boîte de sardine.

\- Mais...

\- Je vais le conduire à sa chambre, dit Yann.

Il le monta, accompagné de Margrit. Quand il redescendirent elle lui fit pas de ses questions:

\- On va le garde combien de temps comme ça?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Yann, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux toujours en bataille. On ne peut pas le tuer, mais est ce qu'on a beaucoup d'autre choix?

\- Tu veux le tuer? Se récria Martin, approchant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, concéda Hugo. S'il était prêt à nous tuer, ce n'es pas notre cas. S'abaisser au rang... D'animal? Devenir des meurtriers? Très peu pour moi. On a du temps.

\- C'est un truc qui me manque. Avoir du temps. On n'a plus le temps.

* * *

Un crépitement réveilla Louise. Une sorte de hurlement inhumain. Le cri du feu. Rapidement couvert par un cri plus humain. Elle se redressa vivement, reconnaissant son propriétaire.

-Vincent !

De la fumée. Beaucoup. Et des lueurs orangées, sous la porte.

Elle secoua violemment Damien qui avait le sommeil lourd, paniquée.

\- Hein! Que... Quoi?

\- Le château brûle!

Vincent toussa. Il percuta quelqu'un, et s'écroula à terre.

\- Vincent ! Bouge!

Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par le bras et le tirer. Il ne voyait rien et se laissait trainer, percutant tous les murs à chaque croisement. Il trébucha, tomba, et vu Louise qui se pencha au dessus de lui et fut obligée de le traîner.

Le feu avait dut prendre rapidement, tous les renforcements, les charpentes et les portes et embrasures de fenêtres étaient en bois. Sans compter les tapisseries d'époques, les meubles, les draps et tapis.

Ils croisèrent Margrit qui remontait.

\- Tu fais quoi?! demanda Louise.

\- Je remonte! Le gamin est là haut et je n'ai pas vu Hugo.

\- Laisse moi y aller! Dit Damien qui suivait Louise de près.

\- Non, Vincent est vraiment pas bien, je ne pourrais pas le traîner moi même!

Margrit disparut dans les étages, alors que Louise et Damien juraient et couraient vers la sortie.

Dehors, Martin sautillait sur place, regardant sa maison brûler. Lui et Yann avaient réussit à sortir, couvert de cendre. Tous attendait, fébrilement, que leurs amis viennent à leur tour, dans la cour du château.

Julien allait bien lui aussi, et fut rapidement suivit de Robert. Il tenta de s'enfuir, discrètement, mais Julien l'attrapa par le col et le traîna devant le groupe.

\- C'est lui qui a foutu le feu, cracha-t-il.

\- N-non, ce n'est pas...

\- Ferme là, et dit nous plutôt comment tu as réussit ton coup!

\- Je...

Julien le souleva de terre, furieux.

\- Dans le portefeuille, j'avais un nécessaire. J'ai juste...

Un hurlement retentit.

\- Merde! Gueula Yann.

Hugo et Margrit étaient encore à l'intérieur.

\- Maman! Beugla Julien.

Une frêle silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, pliée en deux, et chacun reconnut Hugo.

Martin et Julien se ruèrent sur lui, le traînant hors des flammes.

\- Où est ma mère!? Où est-elle?!

Julien voulut courir dans le château, mais s'écroula en gémissant. Une large brûlure lui parcourait toute la jambe droite.

\- J'y vais, déclara Yann, d'une voix blanche.

\- Non! Non! Je te l'interdis! Hurla Martin

\- C'est bon, blagua-t-il, je serai de retour avant que tu n'aies le temps de dire zombie.

Yann embrassa rapidement l'amour sa vie, et s'enfonça dans les flammes.

\- Reviens, reviens, reviens, répéta-t-il inlassablement, avec la désagréable impression de chercher à se convaincre d'une chose impossible.

\- Tout ira bien, lui chuchota Hugo, blafard sous la couche de suie et les brûlures qui parsemaient son visage.

Des longues minutes passèrent. À chaque seconde écoulée, Martin sentait le désespoir tordre un peu plus ses entrailles, les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Des hurlements leur parvinrent, et Julien cria, de douleur comme de peur. Il se tenait la jambe douloureuse, commença à ramper, vers l'entrée, rapidement arrêter par Louise.

Puis, le plafond s'écroula sur la tour, entraînant l'ensemble de la structure dans sa chute. Les flammes rouges noircirent les décombres.

Martin explosa en sanglots. Il criait, hurlait, sentait sa gorge se déchirer, ses tripes se liquéfiaient tandis que l'atroce vérité lui explosa à la gueule. Il était mort. Mort. Mort. Mort mort mort. Lui aussi voulait mourir. Il s'écroula à terre, sans cesser d'hurler, se tenant le ventre, secoué de hauts le cœur.

\- YAAAAAAAAANN!

* * *

Vincent émergea. Les cris le réveillèrent. Les bruits d'explosion aussi. Il émergea et se releva. Sa maison brûlait. Il mît du temps à comprendre pourquoi Martin pleurait ainsi, mais fit le lien avec l'absence de Yann.

Hugo semblait choqué. Non, était choqué. Il fixait, les yeux exorbités le feu. Ses lèvres formaient des mots silencieux. "Je ne voulais pas ".

Damien se mordait la lèvre, ses iris bleus larmoyants. Un filet de sang traçait un sillon rouge sur le noir de la crasse de son visage, partant de sa bouche.

BAM!

La détonation coupa net les sanglots de Martin, et tout le monde se tourna vers Louise.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle tirait sur un homme. Un vivant. Le premier avait été un ami. Le deuxième, une saloperie d'assassin. Un gosse qui venait de tuer un ami, quasiment un père. Et elle l'avait laissé faire, n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Rectification, donc. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle tirait sur un homme. La deuxième fois qu'elle tuait un ami aussi. La troisième qu'elle tuait un vivant.

\- Louise! S'écria Damien, effaré devant le corps de Robert, le visage figé dans un rictus paniqué, le front éclaté. Qu'est ce que...

\- NOOOON! Il était à moi!

Julien se releva, boitant, et fonça sur la jeune, la mettant à terre par un coup de poing.

\- Il allait nous conduire à ses chefs et... Et... Et j'aurais pût venger ma... Maman...

Il s'effondra en sanglots, rapidement suivit par Martin, qui replongea de nouveau.

\- On part, ordonna Louise, se relevant, la lèvre fendue. Ce feu, c'est trop dangereux. Dans le même style, on peut aussi se balader avec une pancarte lumineuse et tirer des coups en l'air en plein terrain ennemi. Alors, on bouge.

Julien se releva, tremblant, Hugo aida Martin à se relever, il était totalement amorphe. Louise s'agrippa au bras de Damien, et ils coururent tous à la voiture.

Damien réfléchit. Personne n'était en état de conduire. Il traina donc le groupe dans un camping car. Il avait lui même fait des aménagements, a l'aide de Vincent, pour qu'il devienne une sorte de forteresse impénétrable mobile.

Damien démarra. Hugo coucha délicatement Martin dans un lit. Il gardait les yeux obstinément ouverts, et Vincent s'allongea à côté de lui, étrangement calme. Le plus... Lucide de tous.

Hugo alla à l'avant, rejoindre Louise et Damien.

\- Hey, Louise, ça va?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je... Yann c'était mon... Ami... Il m'avait tellement apprit... et...Margrit...c'est dur. Trop dur.

Hugo lui sourit.

\- Ça ira, ça ira.

\- Le pire, c'est que ça ira sûrement mieux, dans un mois. Un an peut-être.

Martin était conscient. Il ne voulait juste pas bouger. Pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de temps, pour se consacrer uniquement à l'acceptation de... De... Oui, il avait encore du chemin à faire, pour simplement le formuler en pensée. Il bougerait plus tard. Vivrait plus tard. Là, il avait besoin de temps. Même s'il leur en manquerait toujours. Et, dans une heure, un jours, 3, 7, 15, il pourrait enfin faire son choix. Continuer à vivre, ou se laisser aller. Comme Alexis. Se laisser partir. Rejoindre Yann.

* * *

 **Coucou mes poireaux ! Voila c'est la deuxième publication du jour, je m'arrête pas hein, les Trumpettes ça ravigote. Donc me jetez pas des cailloux, ça fait mal. Et donc... Pleurez pas, bouh.**

 **Comté et Lait de Chèvre,**

 **A, La Relève de Yann**.


	6. Chapter 6 - Coup d'Etat

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _ **~ Coup d'Etat ~**_

Martin restait immobile. Ils voyageaient depuis bientôt quoi? Deux semaines? Et rien. Pas de mouvement. Il ouvrait la bouche, mâchait sa nourriture, avalait de l'eau. Se couchait puis se réveillait. Tout ce qui pouvait le maintenir en vie. Mais rien qui ne leur prouvait qu'il était encore là. Qu'il pensait. Qu'il existait. Il était en équilibre. En suspens. Et tous, Martin le premier, attendait qu'il tombe. D'un coté ou de l'autre de la barrière. Qu'il finisse par mourir, ou qu'il se réveille. Qu'il ressuscite. Mais, ce dénouement était de plus en plus incertain. Il allait droit dans le mur.

Vincent continuait à lui parler. De son babillage incessant qui aurait énervé n'importe qui. Mais pas Martin. Mais, c'était Hugo qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Et, cette nuit là, Hugo sentit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. C'était trop tard. Il en aurait presque pleurer. Il allait sérieusement leur refaire le coup d'Etienne?

\- Hey, Martin, devine quoi?

Il était assis sur une chaise, dans le camping car. Regardant droit devant lui. Éteint.

\- Regarde...

Il lui tendit un Mp3, juste devant ses yeux marrons.

\- Je le gardais pour de grandes occasions. Genre une fête. J'espérais qu'on ferait une fête. À un moment. Combien de temps j'ai mis, pour faire une sélection, avec plein d'autre mp3, et un ordinateur. Pas facile, mais j'en suis fier! Tiens!

Il lui mît un écouteur dans chaque oreille. Martin ne sembla pas plus réactif, et Hugo s'éloigna, abattu.

\- Alors?

\- J'sais pas Vincent. Il... Il...

\- T'inquiète, le rassura-t-il, le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Je le connais, il va revenir.

Il haussa les épaules. Soupira, et alla se rassoir à côté de lui. L'homme qu'il aimait.

Louise rejoignit Damien qui conduisait.

\- L'essence?

\- La réservoir est plein, et on a des centaines de litres de réserve.

\- Cool, sourit-elle, je n'ai pas d'excellents souvenirs de ma période piétonne. C'est plutôt dangereux.

\- Pour l'instant, ça ira. En plus, les zombies sont ralentis par le froid. Par contre, les choses seront plus compliquées dès l'arrivée du printemps.

Julien ruminait dans son coin, réfléchissant, sombre. L'ambiance était assez tendue et lourde. Louise détestait ça. Elle regarda dehors. Il faisait nuit. Noire. La lumière des phares éclairaient d'une lueur blanchâtre la forêt. Damien avait décidé qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsque ils auraient trouvé un nouvel abri. Un lieu sûr. Alors, ils se relayaient, toutes les 5 heures. Un rythme épuisant. Ils faisaient bien sûr de nombreuses pauses, pour se ravitailler. Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé des armes. Surtout des couteaux. Quelques flingues dans les commissariats. De quoi se protéger des attaques de zombies, mineures, qu'ils avaient essuyé jusque là. Ces monstres avaient laissé des traînées de sang et des bosses tout le long de la carrosserie, mais heureusement rien de bien grave ou d'irréparable.

Hugo conduisait. Il devait être 22 heures, et il était déjà fatigué, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, puisqu'il lui restait tout de même 4 bonnes heures de trajet. Il avait installé Martin à côté de lui, sur le siège passager, et lui parlait beaucoup. Vincent améliorait les armes. Louise avait réussit à récupérer des coussins et des couverture afin de rendre plus confortable leurs lits. Ils dormaient à deux par couche, et les deux autres devaient se contenter des sièges avant.

\- Oho! Il doit y avoir...

Hugo ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant lui, il vit une horde. Il tenta de freiner, s'arrêtant à un croisement.

\- HUGO ! Hurla Martin, se réveillant enfin, les yeux exorbités.

Le jeune homme aurait sur se réjouir. Au lieu de ça, il vit du coin de l'œil une voiture déboucher. Non, un tank. Un vrai. Le char d'assaut tout ce qu'il y a de plus meurtrier. Le camping-car s'envola, effectuant une dizaine de tonneaux, brisant sans effort la fine barrière de la chaussée, dévalant une légère pente et finissant sa course contre un arbre. Tas de ferrailles fumant. Un gémissement faible s'échappa du cadavre de voiture. Martin se secoua. La douleur et l'adrénaline l'empêchait de sombrer, comme tous ses camarades. L'urgence aussi. Il entendait vaguement des tirs, voire des explosions. Retirant maladroitement sa ceinture, qui lui avait écorché à vif son épaule et sa poitrine, il secoua Hugo.

\- Réveille toi, le supplia-t-il, réveille toi.

Il grogna. Releva ensuite sa tête ensanglantée du tableau de bord, essuyant de sa manche le liquide qui lui cachait sa vue. Damien apparut, traînant une jambe.

\- Juste une entaille, les rassura-t-il. Vous pouvez marcher?

Ils opinèrent tout deux.

\- Julien n'a pas l'air trop mal, Vincent non plus. On bouge.

Martin se releva, poussant la portière, qui tomba sur le sol. Hugo n'eut pas à se donner cette peine, celle ci ayant été arrachée. Dehors, Julien se tenait debout, écoutant avec attention les cris qui venait de la route. Damien se tenait à un arbre, le teint pâle, l'air prêt à tourner de l'œil. Vincent sortit, le dernier, trébucha face contre terre, et Julien, le plus proche, l'aida à se relever.

\- Ça va?

\- Tant que personne ne touche à mon bras.

En effet, celui ci pendait misérablement, et du sang ainsi qu'une bosse étrange que laissaient son T-shirt blanc. Il avait été le plus touché de l'accident, et pour cause, il avait été debout lors de l'impact, place dangereuse.

\- Merde! S'exclama Louise.

\- Faut bouger, répéta Damien. Dès qu'ils en auront finit avec les zombies, ils viendront voir.

\- Et ces monstres pourraient venir par ici!

\- Attendez... Souffla Julien. Je reconnais quelqu'un.

Damien s'enfonçait déjà dans les bois, suivit de Martin d'Hugo.

\- Julien, merde! Bouge ton gros cul!

\- Attends, souffla-t-il de nouveau, sans se soucier de Vincent.

Vincent était encore à côté de lui, retenu uniquement par sa poigne solide.

\- Je les reconnais... C'est eux! Son visage se décomposa. C'est eux! Le colonel Groland. Il s'occupait de l'extermination des hordes trop proche du camp.

Il porta sa main à son arme, son long couteau, plus un sabre qu'un couteau d'ailleurs.

\- Tu veux faire quoi? Demanda inutilement Vincent, effrayé.

\- Les tuer. C'est évident non? Ils vont tous mourir.

\- Tu crèveras avant de pouvoir les toucher! Julien, tu nous suis maintenant, ou on part sans toi!

Damien fit un pas en arrière, faisant signe à Vincent de le suivre. Sans lui obéir il se raccrocha désespérément au grand brun.

\- Ne fais pas ça! Tu vas mourir! Fais pas l'idiot, viens!

\- Je vais la venger.

\- Et après quoi? Même si tu y arrives, tu te retrouveras seul, et tu mourras!

\- Et alors? Personne ne m'attends.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Vincent, pourtant embué par la panique et la douleur. C'était ça, la seule et unique raison qui les maintenait en vie. Les liens. Etienne était mort car il était seul. Julien allait mourir car il l'était lui aussi. Si eux étaient encore en vie, c'est qu'il y avait encore de personnes qui les attendaient. Si Martin était encore en vie, c'était qu'il les aimait encore. Eux, les vivants. Alors, pour sauver Julien, il lui fallait des liens, même artificiels. Et Vincent ne voulait pas encore d'un mort, surtout pas Julien. Il savit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse. Julien avait perdu sa mère, sa famille et son copain, dès les premières vagues. Il ne voulait pas que cela continue. Il allait sauver Julien, car le personne n'avait pas le droit de les punir ainsi. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Rien ne méritait cette punition.

Vincent embrassa Julien. Violemment, nouant fermement ses mains autour de son coup, malgré la douleur qui émanait de sa blessure, pour l'empêcher de partir. Julien l'enserra, lui répondant.

Les tirs qui se raréfiait et la voix de Damien, pressente, les réveillèrent.

Julien, tenant toujours solidement Vincent s'élança à la suite de Damien et de leurs amis, traînant le brun bouclé. Les lèvres rougies, les yeux bleus froid comme la glace.

\- Martin, ça va?

La question était justifiée. Après tout, il était un peu comme un revenant, arraché d'entre les morts.

\- Oui Hugo, t'inquiète. Je vais... Bien.

Ça voix était neutre, quoiqu'un peu rendue rauque par son silence.

Ils étaient dans une maison, un peu à l'écart d'une ville. Dans la nuit, c'était la seule planque qu'ils avaient trouvé en si peu de temps et malgré le danger. Louise avait allumé un poêle au centre du salon en mauvais état, couvert de poussière. Elle, à l'écart, réfléchissait à la situation. Elle était grave. Plus d'abri. Plus de voiture. Une blessée. Enfin... Louise avait remboité le bras de Vincent, et elle s'en remettait difficilement, blafarde. Elle était blottie dans les bras de Damien, qui conservait son masque gentil, ses yeux bleus attachants.

Julien était avec Vincent. Le choc qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne l'avait sonné, et il était prit de nausées. Les membres du groupe avaient peur qu'il n'ait une commotion cérébrale. En fait, aucun ne savait tellement quoi faire dans ce cas. Personne n'était vraiment médecin, et Vincent avait eut de la chance de s'être uniquement déboitée le bras.

Hugo riait. Il était bien le seul. Mais, il était si heureux de revoir Martin... Vivant. Vivant... Il était seul, à la porte, montant la garde. Il avait froid, sa tête le lançait, mais il allait bien. Martin était de retour. Vraiment de retour.

* * *

Martin se retourna dans sa couette. Ils avaient trouvé des draps et des oreillers dans une commode du salon, et après avoir déplacé les meubles, s'étaient tous installés sur le sol ou sur l'un des deux canapés. Vincent, de part sa blessure, avait eut le droit à une de ces places privilégiées. Martin à l'autre. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. À cause de l'adrénaline, du fait qu'il avait bien assez "dormi", ou juste parce qu'il était enfin redevenu lui même. Une brusque prise de conscience l'avait fait s'éveiller. Lorsqu'ils avaient percuté le char. En fait, malgré tout, Martin était resté très attentif aux événements. Alors lorsque le char les percuta, en dépit des apparences, il l'avait très bien vu. Mais il n'aurait sûrement rien dit en temps normal. La vie, il l'avait regardé s'écouler. Il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur. Mais, là, ses amis allaient mourir. "Ses amis"... Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis... Depuis la mort de Yann. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Parce que c'était l'impression qu'il avait eut. Il n'y avait eut plus rien, à part le vide. Et là... Lorsque Martin s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient eux aussi mourir, disparaître... Il avait agit. Chose impensable quelques minutes auparavant. Il était de retour. Parce que il avait accepté la mort de Yann. La mort de Yann. Pas de son amour pour lui. Et, ses amis étaient encore vivants. Et il les aimait. Le pouvoir de l'amour! Il ricana. N'était ce pas tout ce qu'ils leur restaient? Des monstres, des amis, et la douleur lorsqu'ils disparaissaient à leur tour.

Louise montait la garde. Elle avait prit la relève d'Hugo qui, sautillant de joie, manqua de se cogner à tous les murs de fatigue. Yann parti, Damien et elle avaient pris les rennes. C'était tout naturel. Ils portaient les autres.

Un bruit. Léger, trop pour réveiller les personnes à l'intérieur, mais pas assez pour être dut à un simple animal. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, sans pour autant sortir.

\- E... excusez moi. Je... J'ai juste faim... S'il vous plaît.

Devant elle, une femme. 30 ans, sûrement jolie, avant. Avant la mort, la famine, la crasse, le sang. Avant.

Elle tenant à peine sur ses jambes, faméliques, que laissaient entr'apercevoir un pantalon lacéré.

\- Tu es seule?

\- Je... Non. Mon... Mon petit dernier m'attend. Il est seul, les autres sont...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle tremblait, et ses yeux se remplissait lentement de larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer sans rien, sanglota-t-elle. Il va mourir, je vous en supplie. Je veux... Je veux juste le sauver.

Louise sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle s'approcha d'elle, son arme en bandoulière sagement rangée.

\- Calmez vous.

Elle s'approcha et la femme tomba dans ses bras, morte de fatigue, ses longs cheveux noirs et sales lui faisant comme un voile.

\- Merci.

Elle sourit. Puis, un léger filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Son sourit se crispa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et elle toussa, crachant des postillons de sang sur le visage de sn assasine.

\- Pour... pourq...

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des personnes chères à sauver. Je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs.

Louise se recula, extirpant son couteau de l'abdomen de la femme, la laissant s'écrouler au sol.

\- N... N... Non...

\- Désolé.

\- Louise ? Ça va?

Elle se retourna d'un bond, l'arme encore ensanglantée dans la main, froid, malgré le liquide rouge qui maculait son visage.

\- J'ai vu la porte ouverte et... Commença à expliquer Damien, qui s'arrêta en voyant le corps de l'inconnue.

\- Merde! Il fait l'aider!

Il se précipita, sans que la brune ne réagisse.

\- Ça va aller Madame, ça va aller.

Il la mit sur le dos, et souleva son haut pour pouvoir détailler la blessure. Damien blêmit. Déchirant rapidement le bas de son pull, il tenta de faire un bandage acceptable.

\- Louise ! Comment c'est arrivé?! Que c'est il passé?!

Pour toute réponse, elle rangea son arme.

\- Il faut l'ai... l'aider, murmura la mourante.

\- Qui ça?!

\- Dans une voiture, au croisement de la grande rue. Vi-vite.

Elle toussa encore, sa poitrine tressautant, faisant couler encore plus de sang de sa blessure.

\- Ne bougez pas, tout ira bien! Louise, va vite chercher des médocs!

\- Pour quoi faire?

\- Il faut la sauver!

\- Rappelle toi de la dernière personne que l'on a aidé. Qu'est ce que ça nous a apporté? YANN EST MORT! JAMAIS PLUS AUCUN DE VOUS NE MOURRA, C'EST CLAIR?

\- Sauve la, merde!

\- Non, c'est trop risqué.

L'homme qui frôlait la quarantaine prit donc rapidement le contrôle de la situation, tandis que leur nouvelle chef était assise sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

\- Julien, Vincent, une voiture, avec un gamin à l'intérieur, au croisement avec la grande rue! Hugo, passe moi les antibiotiques, des antidouleurs, et tout ce que t'as comme cicatrisant, et j'ai besoin de fil et d'aiguille, ainsi qu'à d'un briquet. Et si tu me trouves de l'alcool...

Tous obéir, partant en courant. Il tourna la tête de la blessée sur le côté, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe dans son sang. Enfin, il supposait. Hugo revint, essoufflé. Damien arrosa la plaie de la femme avec de l'alcool, presque soulagée d'entendre l'inconnue gémir, preuve qu'elle était vivante. Il brûla ensuite le bout de l'aiguille avec le briquet, pour la désinfecter. Et, les mains tremblantes, il s'attela à la recoudre. Bientôt finit, il ré-arrosa la plaie. La femme ne réagit pas.

\- Merde!

Damien se lança dans le massage cardiaque. Comme à l'entraînement. Tous les professeurs avaient été conviés, lors d'un stage à apprendre les premiers secours. Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir a se souvenir de ces gestes. On alterne bouche à bouche, et poussées sur le thorax. Comme à l'entraînement, sur ce vulgaire mannequin. Sauf que là, c'est une vraie personne. Même si elle resta aussi inerte que le mannequin.

-.. Ne Ne Ne pas Ne pas.!

\- C'est finit Damien, tenta Hugo.

\- Non!

\- Il a raison, tu devrais laisser tomber.

\- Ta gueule Louise!

Julien et Vincent rentrèrent. Ils s'attendaient à les voir tous dehors, mais seule Louise était restée sur le porche. Une lueur qui rougeoyait entre ses doigts. Sur le trottoir, une silhouette cachée par un drap.

Vincent demanda à Louise ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que Julien recalait le gosse inconscient qui était dans ses bras.

\- Elle est morte. Les autres sont à l'intérieur.

\- Merde! Julien, fait rentrer le petit, il faut pas qu'il voit ça.

Louise leva un sourcil.

À l'intérieur, dans l'obscurité, Damien était prostré sur le canapé, tandis qu'Hugo rangeait le reste du "matériel" médical. Martin attendait devant la fenêtre. Il se retourna lorsque les deux garçons enterrèrent, mais ce fut Damien qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Comment il va?!

Il se précipita sur le petit garçon.

\- En vie, résuma succinctement Julien.

\- Déshydraté, sous-alimenté, mort de fatigue, compléta le bouclé.

\- Je vais ouvrir une boîte de conserve et lui préparer, se proposa Hugo qui disparut en cuisine.

Damien montra à Julien une couche sur un des canapés, et il y déposa l'enfant.

Puis, Julien alla serrer Vincent dans ses bras.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. Il faudrait aller enterrer le cadavre, ou au moins le cacher.

Le grand brun hocha la tête.

Julien creusait. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser pourrir au soleil, ou être à moitié dévorer par des zombies.

Il pensait à Vincent. Il n'aurai jamais imaginé finir avec lui. C'était... improbable. Il riait pour un rien, faisait du bruit, et jamais Julien ne n'était rendu compte qu'on lui devait l'ambiance passablement détendue du groupe. Qui d'autre sinon? Tous s'emmurait dans leur difficultés et peines. Alors, même si lui aussi devait souffrir, il le cachait. Ce n'était sûrement pas mieux comme manière de faire son deuil, mais il semblait encore vivant.

Julie ne se savait pas amoureux de lui. Il fait dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il avait du protéger sa mère. Puis la venger. C'était sa manière à lui de faire son deuil, d'oublier. Il se donnait des buts. Vincent était un but. Protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime.

* * *

Damien s'acharnait contre les pierres et la terre, manquant de briser sa pelle.

Pourquoi Louise ? Pourquoi? Il l'aimait, et voila qu'elle se transformait en assassin. La mort de Yann l'avait changée, dans le cœur. Il se rappelait, d'elle, encore lycéenne. Elle faisait partie des meilleures élèves de sa classe, sauf au mathématiques, ou elle ne dépassait pas le 6 de moyenne. Il la voyait tout le temps a la cafétéria, avec ses amies, toujours le sourire aux lèvre, joyeuses, éclatante, ou a la bibliothèque, lisant toujours, ses cheveux bouclés tombants dans les livres trop peu lus par les élèves blasés du lycée parisien. A cette époque, il se battait pour la garde de son fils, en plein divorce avec son ex-femme.

Il sentit un long morceau fin de bois lui transpercer la main. Une saloperie d'écharde gigantesque. Il grogna, et s'empressa de finir son travail.

\- Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Soyez-Benoît.

Il avala une autre bouchée de maïs.

\- Tu veux boire? Lui proposa Damien.

Il hocha la tête, et il se leva pour aller lui chercher une bouteille d'eau, avec sa main bandée à cause de l'écharde. Vincent prit sa place.

\- Elle est où maman? Demanda le petit garçon.

Damien qui était revenu se figea.

\- Elle... Euh... Elle est partit.

\- Elle va revenir quand?

\- Euh... Et bien...

\- On ne sait pas, intervint Vincent. Elle est partie aider les monsieur à trouver l'antidote pour les méchants malades qui sont dehors. Mais ça va sûrement prendre du temps, alors elle t'a confié à nous.

\- D'accord. Je peux ravoir du maïs?

\- Bien sûr! Je retourne en chercher!

\- Tu as quel âge Benoît?

\- 5 ans. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment?

\- Vincent ! L'autre, c'est Damien, à la fenêtre, Hugo, et dehors, il y a trois autres amis. Tu as de la famille?

\- Maman a dit que des gentils gens les ont emmenés, dans un endroit sans monstres, et qu'ils reviendraient nous chercher plus tard. Et toi, elle est où ta famille?

\- Pareil! Heureusement, j'ai mes amis. Tu veux devenir mon ami toi aussi?

\- Oui! Merci!

Il se blottit contre Vincent, qui sourit, gêné. Damien esquissa un sourire, posant sur la table basse une assiette.

Benoît se détacha et se dépêcha d'engloutir sa seconde portion, tandis que Damien se massait la main encore douloureuse.

Puis, Hugo s'occupa de le coucher, et Damien fit signe à tous les membres du groupe de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, Martin, Julien, et Louise comprise. Il ferma la porte, pour être sûre de ne pas le réveiller.

\- Louise, ce que tu as fait est inadmissible.

\- C'est à dire? S'étonna Vincent.

\- Louise a tué la mère de Benoît.

\- Quoi?! Se récria le dessinateur.

Hugo ricana, sceptique.

\- Dit leur.

\- Je ne voulais pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec Robert.

Sa voix était froide. Elle ne demandait aucune pitié, et était sûr d'être dans le vrai.

\- C'était la mère d'un gamin! Une innocente!

\- Je sais Julien. Et alors? Qui te dit qu'elle ne nous aurez pas tous trahi et tué? As tu vu le monde dans le quel nous vivons?

\- C'est inhumain... Souffla Vincent.

\- Le monde dans lequel nous somme l'est.

\- Est ce un raison pour nous comporter en monstre? Quelle est la différence qui nous sépare des zombies? Intervint Martin.

\- Nous sommes vivants.

\- Non. Nous éprouvons des sentiments. Eux, ils tuent, sans distinction. Nous, nous éprouvons de la pitié. Nous devons éprouver de la pitié.

\- Sinon, que devenons nous? Continua Julien. Notre but a tous est de nous protéger, mais doit-on en perdre notre humanité pour cela?

\- Et, qu'est ce qui te pousses à vouloir tous nous sauver? Reprit Hugo. Ce sont tes sentiments.

\- Tu as le droit à l'erreur. Alors redeviens comme avant. Casse nous les pieds avec ton cinéma, pleurs un bon coup parce que tu es triste d'avoir perdu Yann, puis Magrit, finit Damien, les larmes aux yeux. Mais, reviens.

Louise se Raidit.

\- Je dois vous protéger. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. L'un de nous doit se sacrifier. Devenir un monstre, parce que c'est l'unique façon de s'opposer aux zombies, mais aussi aux autres êtres humains.

\- Et pourquoi toi?

\- Yann l'aurait voulut. Vous croyez qu'il m'a apprit tout cela juste parce que je l'adulais dans ma vie, avant ?, sourit-elle tristement. Il m'a confié ce rôle. Je dois respecter ma promesse. Vous devez survivre.

\- Et toi dans tout ça?

\- Je... Je... Ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous devez vivre. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez!

\- Louise...

Damien la serra dans ses bras.

\- Nous allons tous nous en sortir. Personne n'est mort par ta faute. Écoute moi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Yann est mort à cause de ces soldats. De leurs chefs. Pas à cause de toi. Margrit aussi. Pas à cause de toi.

\- C'est grâce à toi qu'on est encore en vie, rajouta Hugo, toujours nonchalamment adossé au frigo.

\- Tu es excellente, renchérit Julien, qui serra un peu plus contre lui Vincent.

\- Ne change pas, lui dit ce dernier. Reste celle qu'on a tous connu, la relève de Yann.

\- Merci les gens.

Elle se détacha.

\- Je vais aller monter la garde, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux embués.

Elle partit, et Vincent et Julien allèrent se coucher tous les deux, suivit de Damien, qui alla tenir compagnie à Louise. Seul restait Martin et Hugo dans la cuisine.

\- Martin ?

\- Hm?

\- Je...

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, sous le regard intrigué du petit brun.

\- Je vais être soudain, et très certainement pas très diplomate. Mais, je viens juste de te retrouver et je pourrai te perde dès demain. Alors, je vais y aller franc jeu. Je t'aime.

\- Je... Et bien, je... Bégaya Martin. Tu t'es beaucoup occupé de moi, et tu as vraiment été très prévenant, commença-t-il, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être trop... Trop rapide. Et pour la mémoire de Yann, c'est...

\- Attends! S'il te plaît... Nous ne sommes plus dans le même monde. Il n'y a plus une durée réglementaire de deuil à respecter avant de pouvoir refaire sa vie, maintenant... Tu pourrais mourir toi aussi, ou moi, et... Je ne veux pas avoir de regret.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça! Je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureux de toi.

\- Pas sûre? Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Je... Je t'aime bien...

\- Non plus. Répond moi franchement, est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?

Martin ricana, nerveux, rapidement rejoint par Hugo.

\- C'est très ridicule dit comme ça, je l'avoue! Alors... Veux tu être avec moi? En tant que... Petit ami?

Martin réfléchissait. Il n'aurait pas pût faire sa demande un autre jour? Ou lui laisser le temps de réfléchir? Et maintenant il lui demandait une réponse, immédiatement!

D'un côté, ce n'est vraiment pas bien, vis à vis de Yann, mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien le droit de vivre! Et comme l'a dit Hugo, il pouvait être tué dans l'heure qui venait. Et puis, il l'aimait bien. Voire beaucoup. Voire tout court. Il avait été là, tout le temps, lorsque il avait lâché prise. Même lorsqu'il était presque totalement partie. Il avait été là, fidèle au poste.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord?

\- D'accord.

S'ensuivit un silence gêné.

\- C'est pas dans ces moments là que le vaillant journalise embrasse l'envoyé spéciale en détresse? sourit Martin.

\- Avec la nuit tombante, une douce chute de neige et une musique romantique? Si, très certainement.

\- J'ai du riz, ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

\- Ne gâchons pas la nourriture, on fera sans!

Il l'embrassa vivement.

Vincent entra dans la pièce, en riant, et les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent, rouges.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi! Et pour ce qui est de la musique, je résous votre affaire! L'amooooouuuur briiiiiiiiille, sous leeees étooooiiiles, commença-t-elle à beugler, tandis que son ami s'efforçait de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Hugo, mort de rire, pour aller l'égorger.

\- ... Un moment royaaaaaaaaaal! Finit le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, s'enfuyant.

\- Je lui ferai bouffer sa langue, grommela le plus petit.

Hugo l'embrassa de nouveau, pour le faire taire, et ainsi sauver leur ami.

Ils partirent tous le lendemain, embraquant des vivres, quelques vêtements, et de nouvelles armes, comme des machettes. Julien crocheta deux voitures, pour pouvoir loger tout le groupe.

\- Nous allons partir avec deux voitures. Le rendez vous est ici, dans ce village, à 5 heures de route. Si nous sommes séparés, les premiers arrivés attendront les autres avant de repartir, avait exposé Louise. Toute fois, si d'ici 24 heures, les deux groupes ne se sont pas rejoins, il faudra reprendre la route. C'est clair?

Louise, Damien et Benoit dans l'une, et Hugo, Martin, Julien et Vincent dans l'autre.

\- On va où? Demanda le petit.

\- On cherche une nouvelle maison, lui répondit Damien, regardant le petit garçon qui lui rappelait tant le sien, en fermant la porte, tandis que les deux voitures démarraient.

* * *

 **Heyya mes Eggplants ! Deux nouveaux couples ! (suis trop sympa, vous pouvez pas test) Sinon je vous dit rien pour la suite, je suis trop méchante aussi.**

 **Libération, et moqueries,**

 **A, La Relève de Yann.**


	7. Chapter 7 - La Mort dans l'Ame

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **\- La Mort dans l'Ame -**_

\- On va s'arrêter faire le plein.

\- Ok, on vous attends? S'enquit Louise, un talkie walkie à la main.

\- Non, c'est bon, la rassura Vincent. Mais il va falloir que Julien et moi trouvions une autre bagnole, celle ci n'est vraiment pas performante.

\- Ok! On risque de sortir de la zone du talkie, on se retrouve au point de rendez vous! À tout!

Louise reposa l'appareil, et jeta brièvement un regard à Damien dans le rétroviseur, se mordait la lèvre, anxieuse, puis se concentra sur sa conduite. Elle était inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée des autres. La même angoisse à chaque fois. À l'arrière, Benoît dormait, la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. L'homme tenait sa main. Il s'était attachée à ce gamin. Même s'il il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il ne devait pas. Il...

La voiture buta contre un pneu abandonné sur la route, réveillant le garçon, qui re-sombra presque aussitôt, après avoir doucement gémit.

Damien regardait dehors. Des carcasses de voitures. D'animaux. D'hommes et de femmes. Bloqués dans leur voiture. Ils avaient eut tout le temps de voir arriver la horde de zombies. De voir leur mort. Ils étaient arrivés par l'Est, gigantesque raz de marée, vague de monstres qui avait déferlé sur le pays. La France avait pourtant tenté de protéger les habitants, dans des pseudo bunkers, en attendant la fin hypothétique de cette attaque. Quelle connerie! Ils avaient tellement mal préparé leur annonce! Des émeutes, des embouteillages énormes, et un manque de place évident dans les refuges. La disparition des denrées non périssable. Les meurtres. L'impossibilité de différencier un porteur d'un individu sain. Les suicides. L'hystérie collective en fait. Voilà où cela les avait tous mené. Il suffisait d'un malade, dans un bunker, et c'était 200 à 500 personnes contaminées qui attendaient patiemment qu'on rouvre les portes. Sinon, les autres devaient être morts. Mais à quoi avaient-ils pensé en enfermant la population dans ces prisons? Damien enrageait. Combien de mort de faim et de soif, prisonniers dans ces geôles, sans nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il fallait un code pour ouvrir les portes. Code que seuls des fonctionnaires haut placés avaient. Ils s'imaginaient que les zombies allaient passer, et qu'ils pourraient revenir libérer tout le monde? Quels cons! Ses parents étaient morts à cause de ces cons. Morts. L'horreur face au choix entre un ami ou un autre. Entre partir, se sauver, survivre plus que vivre, ou rester, risque sa vie, tenter de sauver le plus de personnes possible. La survie ou son humanité

\- On est arrivé!

C'était un lycée, perdu en pleine cambrousse. Louise l'avait choisit avec Julien car toutes les fenêtres étaient pourvues de barreaux et que la porte semblait assez solide pour retenir un horde de malades. Enfin, le temps de trouver mieux. Ils avaient trouvé un descriptif de l'établissement dans une brochure trouvée dans leur dernier squat.

\- Allez Benoit. Debout, le secoua gentiment Damien. On est arrivé.

Le garçon se frotta ses grands yeux gris, et secoua ses mignonnes petites boucles noires.

\- C'est notre nouvelle maison?

\- Non, il faut qu'on en trouve une encore mieux, sourit Damien.

Voilà une heure que la première voiture était rentrée. Et qu'aucun n'avait de nouvelles de la seconde. Aucun message sur le talkie. Toute la petite bande semblait inquiète. Les heures passaient. Lentes. Égrenant doucement ses secondes. Dans le salon, Louise attendait, faisant les cents pas. De l'autre pièce leur parvenait le rire de Benoît.

Plus le temps passait, plus Louise se résignait. Il était trop tard. De toute façon, ils partiraient demain. C'était les ordres. La jeune femme se leva plusieurs fois. Frustrée. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir évacuer tous ces sentiments oppressant mais n'en avait pas la possibilité.

Le lendemain, il fallut repartir. Louise laissa tout de même une indication à du reste du groupe, sur le lieu de leur prochain arrêt. Sûrement très dangereux si un groupe humain mal intentionné venait à le trouver. Mais elle voulait garder l'espoir. Merde à la fin! Trois semaines sans mort, ni attaques, c'était donc le maximum qu'ils pouvaient espérer!? Elle s'inquiétait, mais ne voulait pas croire à leur mort. C'était trop brutal. Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître ainsi. C'était trop brutal, trop abrupte. Raaaah! Elle en aurait hurlé de frustration. Combien d'amis allait-elle encore perdre, avant de devenir folle? L'être humain avait-il la capacité de subir autant de souffrance sans en pâtir? Sans changer? Devenir un monstre lui même?

* * *

L'église qu'ils avaient choisit était en bonne état. De la poussière, beaucoup, partout. Ils avaient trouvé des cierges, pour s'éclairer, et le vin de messe. Hugo n'était pas amateur d'alcool, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres qui ne cracheraient pas dessus. Sûrement dans le but inavoué d'oublier. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Martin montait la garde, les joues rougies par le froid et l'alcool.

\- On va les rattraper, t'inquiète pas, le rassura le strasbourgeois.

Le plus petit ricana.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de se bercer d'illusions, ils sont surement déjà partis.

\- Ne dit pas ça!

\- Pourquoi? Je ne fais que me préparer à l'inévitable... Au départ, on n'était pas ensemble. Eux deux sont arrivés. C'est normal qu'ils ne nous attendent pas.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Mais quoi? J'ai bien le droit de ne pas vouloir souffrir! La voir ne cesse de me rappeler Yann...

Hugo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait en vouloir a Martin... Vincent arriva, interrompant leur conversation.

\- Julien? Demanda le petit brun. Tu l'aimes?

\- Lui? Non. Pas en tant qu'amant du moins.

Il avait répondu sans hésiter, ce qui glaça le sang de ses amis.

\- J'ai fait ça pour le sauver, continua-t-il. Certains ont besoins de liens humains pour survivre. Etienne était de ceux là. Julien aussi. Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Tout simplement.

\- Mais lui t'aime! Tu lui mens! C'est immoral!

\- J'ai du mal à accepter ce reproche venant d'un homme qui était prête à se suicider pour un mort...

\- C'est n'est pas sur tout pareil! Je suis avec Hugo maintenant, et...

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes plus?

\- ... Non... Et alors?!

\- Tu aimes un mort, je n'aime pas un vivant. Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Si. Un de taille.

Martin se leva, époussetant son pantalon et alla se coucher.

* * *

\- Une question, quelle serait ta réaction si je mourrai demain? Demanda Damien, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Serais tu triste? Ou toute les sentiments que tu me portais à bien disparu?

\- La mort est une fatalité aujourd'hui, il faut savoir l'accepter.

\- Où est passé la Louise que je connaissais? Celle que j'aimais? Souffla l'ancien professeur, horrifié de son brusque changement.

\- Elle est morte. Et il faut accepter sa disparition, car c'est le seul moyen d'évoluer, de survivre.

\- Non... Je préférai encore mourir...

Damien disparu, la laissant seule. Avec ses pensées. Ses certitudes. Elle faisait le bien. C'était la solution. La seule et unique solution.

Ils hésitaient à partir. Au final, il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient à midi, et laisseraient une note. La dernière cependant. Après quoi, ils seraient déclarés comme mort.

* * *

Hugo serra Martin contre lui, content de sentir son souffle soulever ses fines épaules et ses cheveux bruns, lui chatouiller le cou et le visage. Martin se dégaga faiblement de l'étrinte de son amant, sa barbe lui piquant les joues.

\- Désolée, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de me raser.

En effet, le jeune homme avait une petite trace rouge sur la joue.

\- Personne ne t'en voudras! Si tu veux, j'ai peut être un rasoir ?

Hugo fronça les sourcils, sérieux, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi est de que tu gardes autant de truc du temps d'avant? C'est un peu... Glauque non?

\- Je me rappelle avoir lût un livre un jour. Un livre tout con, sur comment faire son deuil. Le mec, ou la femme, je sais plus trop, racontait qu'il y avait des millions de façons de faire son deuil, et qu'en fait, ce n'était pas oublier, ou accepter la disparition d'un être cher, mais juste continuer à vivre. Alors, il donnait des exemples. Certains niaient l'existence même de cette personne. D'autres, pour éviter de souffrir refusaient de renouer avec d'autres personnes. Il y en a qui cherche des coupables, qui veulent mourir, qui cache leurs émotions sous des faux sourires, qui pleurent et son omnibulés par la mort, d'autres qui entassent méthodiquement tous les souvenirs du mort... Au final, l'important, c'est de vivre. Alors ouais, vivre dans le regret du passé, ce n'est pas génial. Mais c'est déjà ça.

Hugo sourit.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas à te juger. Moi même, j'ai un peu merdé au départ, non?

\- L'important, c'est de vivre.

\- L'important, rectifia-t-il, c'est de rester soi même. De ne pas s'obliger à changer.

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Midi moins le quart. La voiture était déjà chargée, malgré les plaintes de Benoit.

Damien l'avait attaché sur son rehausseur tachait de l'occuper.

Soudain, parmi les chants d'oiseaux, qui profitaient de la température qui remontait en ce mois de mars un bruit se fit entendre. D'abord lointain. Presque inaudible. Puis, le vrombissement s'intensifia. Louise sortit de la voiture, dans laquelle elle casait une dernière valise, et courut vers la rue.

Damien se précipita et ralluma sa radio.

\- ... N'est là! Julien a besoin de soin, pas de zombies à notre poursuite!

Une voiture inconnue déboula, comme une fusée, et dérapa maladroitement, emplafonnant l'arrière contre un arbre, et tous virent le visage rouge de Hugo heurter violemment le volant, dans un mouvement incontrôlé.

Il sortit, titubant, écartant brutalement Louise qui courait le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pas le temps. Julien!

On sentait la fatigue qui rendait difficile son élocution.

Celui ci était à l'arrière, allongé par terre, entre les sièges. Il avait dut rouler là durant leur arrivée mouvementée.

\- Pas mordu, accident. Autres humains.

Louise prit Hugo, l'aidant à marcher, et l'emmena dans l'église, le couchant sur un des bancs pour qu'il dorme. 2 jours sans sommeil, occupé à fuir.

Vincent porta Julien, aidé de Damien, qui prenait les pieds. Martin avait courut chercher leur trousse de soin au fin fond d'un des bagages soigneusement entassés dans la voiture. Benoît voulut suivre Damien mais il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. De ce qu'il avait vu, Julien était salement amoché, le petit garçon n'avait pas à voir ça.

Il l'avait posé sur ce qui devait servir d'attelle. Julien gémissait. Une plaie béante sur l'abdomen. Son souffle saccadé secouait sa poitrine, faisant couler un peu plus de sang de son ventre, tandis que sa figure blanchâtre palissait un peu plus.

Damien sentit la panique lui nouer les entrailles, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il avait perdu du sang. Beaucoup. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de faire des transfusions, et même s'ils avaient eut tout le matériel, il n'aurait pas sut l'utiliser. Il allait mourir. Comme la mère de Benoît. Sa vie dépendait de lui, alors qu'il n'avait même pas réussit à la sauver elle, et...

\- Putain Damien! Qu'est ce tu fous?!

Les cris de Vincent le réveillèrent.

\- Il faut recoudre. Rapidement, se reprit-il. C'est... Profond. Mais... Mais je ne sais pas faire. Je peux à la rigueur tenter de... Recoudre les... L'intérieur. Mais-mais... Je ne sais pas si...

\- Fais comme tu le sens, le rassura Louise, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- O-Ok.

Vincent était dehors, pâle. Derrière un buisson, il était sortie pour vomir.

\- C'est finit?

\- Il va bien, l'informa le médecin en herbe.

Sans un mot, Vincent retourna voir son petit ami.

* * *

La première vision que Julien eut en se réveillant ne fut pas le sourire d'un docteur en blouse blanche, ni la vue d'une machine bruyante vérifiant qu'il n'était pas mort. Non, il ne vit que les hautes voûtes d'une chapelle en ruine, et le visage épuisé, noir de crasse, et blanchâtre à la fois, de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa raison de vivre. Il lui sourit, comme à son habitude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Parler était trop épuisant. Il tenta de lever le bras. Sans succès. Puis de serrer sa main. La contractant au maximum et... Rien. Il avait pourtant toujours l'impression d'avoir ses membres, il ressentait encore leur présence ainsi que celle d'une main plus petite dans la sienne.

Puis, dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il tenta de se remémorer les événements qui l'avait conduit ici. Sans succès. Il gémit. De frustration d'abord, puis de douleur lorsque sa poitrine se souleva plus rapidement.

\- Ça va?

Julien ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et sourit, pour le rassurer. Cependant Vincent ne fut pas dupe.

\- T'as perdu pas mal de sang, il va falloir que tu te reposes et te nourrisses pas mal. Mais t'inquiète, ça ira bien, tant que ta blessure ne s'infecte pas.

Julien jeta un regard interrogateur a son torse.

\- Oh! Et bien... Selon Hugo, une balle. On a été attaqué quand on avait repris la route... Elle traversé totalement ton ventre, heureusement, mais a quand même fait pas mal de dégât.

\- S... Soif?

Il lui sourit, et porta à ses lèvres desséchées et craquelées un gobelet.

Puis, sentant le moment propice, il l'embrassa, ses mains toujours dans la sienne.

Julien l'aimait.

Damien allait entrer, mais se stoppa, apercevant le baiser de ses deux amis. Un ami un peu lourd aurait débarqué en riant, un ami discret serait repartit, un ami un peu scrupuleux n'aurait pas eut de remords à rompre leur étreinte. Un amant repoussé hésitait. Il hésitait. Une petite voix lui criait de rentrer, de les empêcher de trouver un bonheur qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager avec Louise. Damien s'éloigna, attendant son heure. Attendant. Oubliant. Ne s'attacher à personne, sauf a Benoit. Pour ne pas souffrir. Il avait déjà perdu une ex-femme, un fils, une famille. Devait-il très sincèrement se lier à d'autre, au risque de subir de nouvelles pertes? Non. Tant pis.

* * *

\- Des soldats. Ils faisaient le plein de leur camion. En nous voyant arriver, ils ont commencé à canarder dans tous les sens.

\- Hein?! Mais..

\- J'ai redémarré en vitesse, mais les tirs avaient attiré des zombies. La voiture est tombée en panne, on a dut sortir et se frayer un passage à pieds. Il y avait une voiture à une centaine de mètres. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que Julien était blessé. Ça a compliqué les choses. J'ai vidé mon chargeur sur eux pour laisser le temps à Julien d'entrer dans la voiture. Il s'est évanoui avant d'arriver à la démarrer. J'ai heureusement réussit à rejoindre la voiture. Un des zombies, une femme, a faillit m'arracher la joue. La portière lui a littéralement sectionné des doigts. Pas totalement au départ. Lorsque j'ai démarré, elle est restée accrochée à la voiture, courant derrière. C'est... C'était... Julien perdait du sang. La horde nous poursuivait. Et je ne savais pas où était passé les autres humains. J'ai... J'ai eu peur. Tellement peur.

Martin se blottit dans les bras d'Hugo.

\- On est obligé de partir?

\- Julien ne semble pas très bien, en effet.

\- Non, Louise, on pourrait pas s'installer ici?

\- Tu crois?

\- Hugo a raison, intervint Damien. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de rester ici. On sera plus en sécurité dans un territoire qu'on connaît, surtout si on l'aménage.

\- Comme dans le château? Souleva Vincent.

\- On sera plus prudent.

\- Ok.

\- Qui est d'accord?

La totalité des mains se levèrent, et Benoît éclata de rire.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on habite ici maintenant? C'est notre maison?

\- Yep! Tu veux choisir ta chambre?

Damien le pris par la main et entra dans l'église.

Julien partit à leur suite.

\- Faudrait qu'on se dépêche nous aussi, sinon on aura jamais une chambre pour nous tout seul, ria Martin.

\- Pas question de la partager avec vous! Se récria Louise.

Damien secoua sa tête, la mine défaite. Quelle belle bande de gamins puériles. Pourtant, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi plus longtemps.

* * *

 **Coucou bande de polyglottes ! Bon un court chapitre ici présent hein, mais vous allez aimer la suite huh.**

 **Clemeill, et Oberdienne**

 **A. La Relève de Yann.**


	8. Chapter 8 - First, Sec and Third

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **First, Sec, Third**_

\- Il faut faire une fête!

Le cri du cœur de Benoît fit rire Damien.

\- Et pourquoi, petit monstre?

\- Bah... J'ai compté, ça fait un an qu'on habite à la maison!

\- Mais, comment tu veux que l'on organise ça?

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Mais oui, on demandera à Vincent et Julien d'apporter de quoi faire un gâteau. Julien doit savoir comment faire, sa mère en faisait des géniaux.

\- Et elle est où maintenant?

\- Partie.

\- Ah bon?

\- Elle est morte, intervint froidement Julien.

Damien leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Morte? Répéta Benoît.

\- Tu te rappelles comment on fait le gâteau de ta mère Julien? Coupa rapidement Damien.

\- Moui...

\- C'est pour l'anniversaire de la maison! S'exclama Benoît, fou de joie.

Martin se réveilla. Il faisait déjà jour, et chaud. Il sentait des bras l'étreindre. Il se retourna et eut un petit sursaut en voyant qui était son compagnon.

\- Coucou, chuchota Hugo.

\- Saaaluut...

Il réfléchit. Pourquoi avoir été si surprise de le voir? Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et, encore aujourd'hui il s'attendait à le voir. Lui. Pas Hugo. C'était mal. Très mal. D'autant plus qu'il l'aimait. Et il l'aimait aussi. Mais, chacun de ces moments lui rappelait Yann.

Le gâteau était immangeable. Même Benoît fit la grimace, tout en finissant son assiette, partagé entre la consistante désagréable de ce plat, et sa rareté. Il n'avait pas mangé de gâteau depuis deux ans. Et se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallut attendre un an de plus afin d'espérer pouvoir finir sa part, sans avoir envie de le rejeter deux minutes après.

Julien foudroya du regard Hugo, qui signala que ce gâteau n'avait aucun goût, ce qui fit sourire Louise et Martin.

\- De rien surtout!

\- C'est bon Juju!

\- Tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle Jojo?

\- On m'a fait ça toute mon adolescence...

Vincent riait tout en lui racontant ses mésaventures. Benoît aussi rigolait, une bonne moitié de gâteau abandonnée dans un coin de son assiette.

\- Moi, mes amis, ils me disaient que j'étais Ben de Ben 10.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Louise.

\- Un dessin animé! Mais moi, je préférai Franklin. Ma maman elle avait des DVD, et je pouvais les regarder le soir, jusqu'à 9 heures parfois! Et papa, il m'a dit que il allait m'acheter un autre DVD, pour mon anniversaire. Mais, on est partit avant, et tous les Franklin sont restés là bas.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire?

\- Hm... Je suis né quand il fait chaud! Je sais parce qu'on mange tout le temps mon gâteau dans la maison de Papou et Mamou.

\- Bon, Juillet est dans environ deux mois, pensa tout haut Vincent.

\- Benoît? Tu peux aller jouer maintenant, lui annonça Damien, comprenant l'idée de Vincent, qui avait un sourire lumineux accroché au visage.

Benoît obéit, et alla sagement dans l'étage, apparemment sans comprendre l'idée de sa nouvelle famille.

\- Bon, on le fait? S'exclama Vincent, faisant pour autant attention qu'il n'entende pas.

\- Je suis d'accord! La suivit Louise.

\- De quoi vous parlez? Se renfrogna Julien.

\- On a qu'à lui prendre des livres à la place? C'était des bouquins à la base, proposa Damien.

\- Mais... Intervint Julien.

\- Des ballons? Proposa Hugo.

\- Sûr!

\- Wowo ! Il faut trouver tout ça, les calma Martin.

\- T'inquiète, je prendrai aussi des banderoles si j'en trouve, sourit-il.

\- Ok Ok! Des ballons, des banderoles, des cadeaux, vous m'expliquez? J'ai sûrement une idée, mais elle est tellement surréaliste et dangereuse, que mes compagnons ne sont pas assez cons pour essayer.

\- On fait faire un anniversaire surprise pour Benoît! S'exclama Vincent.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire, gémit Julien.

\- Même moi j'avais compris, rigola Benoît, qui s'était penché au bords du premier étage pour écouter.

\- Benoît!

\- C'est encore en pourparler, lâcha Martin, coupant court aux effusions de joies.

\- Rabat-joie, siffla Vincent.

\- Écoutez moi! On le ferra, si possible. Mais attention, lors de vos recherches de cadeaux, etc. Personne ne prend de risque c'est clair? Le premier qui se met en danger, j'annule tout. Et je suis bien gentil de vous laisser faire tout cette connerie. C'est la fin du monde!

\- Aye sir!, s'exclama Benoit, se mettant au garde à vous.

Julien soupira encore.

\- On ne t'oblige pas à nous aider, dit doucement Hugo.

Il ne répondit rien.

\- C'est complètement con.

Julien avait finalement craqué, dans leur lit.

\- Vous allez crever en préparant un anniversaire, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je crois que c'est un moyen de continuer à vivre.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es comme ça?

\- Non. Ça va juste faire plaisir à Benoît.

\- C'est tout?

\- Oui.

Louise alla rapidement cacher le papier crépon qu'il avait trouvé près de son lit.

L'église avait été aménagée, afin d'être vivable et sécurisée. Ils dormaient tous en haut, chacun ayant un endroit pour lui, et il avait même été installé des rideaux, afin d'offrir encore plus d'intimité aux résidents. Normalement, pour monter, un fin escalier avait été construit, caché à gauche de l'autel, et Julien et Hugo avaient entreprit de le boucher. La montée se faisait par une échelle, qui était ensuite enlevée.

Le rez de chaussée était plutôt utilisé comme une pièce à vivre. Les bancs avaient été organisés afin de former une sorte de salle à manger. Ils faisaient leur feu, pour la cuisine comme pour le chauffage, dans un coin, protégé du vent que laissait passer les vitraux tous brisé. De plus, il fallait réussir à rester discret.

En effet, l'église était placé dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres. Plus précisément, sur une sorte de petite butte. En contrebas, à gauche de l'entrée du bâtiment, ils avaient découvert un ruisseau.

Un chemin de terre, partant du grand portail menait à une départementale.

\- Alors? Demanda la brune en serrant son compagnon contre elle.

\- Manque plus que le gâteau!

\- On est en avance!

\- De la marge, en effet, concéda-t-il.

\- De la marge! Un mois oui!

Damien haussa les épaules et passa sa main dans les cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser. Damien caressa sa joue.

\- Je te préfère sans barbe, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Tu piques.

Ricanant, il tenta de l'embrasser, et elle s'esquiva en riant. Il avait finalement accepté son changement, malgré tout.

Martin se massa la nuque. Puis, reprit son travail. Il posa une nouvelle pierre à son édifice. Il fabriquait une barrière afin de bloquer les zombies, trop bêtes pour passer. Au départ, elle n'était faite que de fils de fer, mais Martin la renforçait petit à petit.

Il s'arrêta finalement, suant. Il portait encore un T-shirt noir, et un jean de couleur similaire. Il avait toujours adoré ces vêtements sobres, même si pendant les grandes chaleurs, comme c'était le cas ici, il souffrait. Ces muscles raidis le tiraillaient, mais il répugnaient à l'idée d'être inactif. Il appréhendait le futur aussi. Il lui avait toujours prouvé que la sécurité était devenu rare et éphémère.

Après le repas, constitué de petits pois au feu, de carottes crues et de fruits au sirop, ils allèrent tous se coucher, Damien s'occupant plus spécifiquement du plus petit.

Puis, il descendit, profiter naïvement du jour qui allait bientôt décliner.

\- Bouge plus.

L'ordre était sans appel. La voix, aussi froide que le canon de fusil qui s'appuyait sur sa tempe.

Un homme. Le visage couvert par un foulard. Il était seul. Une deuxième voix démentit sa pensée.

\- Maintenant vous descendez tous, un à un, sans arme, les mains en l'air. Tous, nous savons combien vous êtes. Au premier mouvement suspect, c'est une balle. Pas forcément pour le rebelle.

Une femme. Le nous désignait aussi un groupe, plus nombreux qu'eux. 12. Environ. Sa dernière consigne était redoutable. Si un d'entre eux tentait quelqu'un chose, un de ses amis allait y passer. Ils avaient dut les surveiller, pour comprendre combien ils étaient tous attachés les uns aux autres.

Martin sentit sa gorge se serrer. Une... Prise d'otages? Il ne savait pas comment appeler la merde dans laquelle il pataugeait.

Tous se retrouvèrent dehors, devant la chapelle. Chacun levait les mains. Leurs assaillants formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Ils étaient bel et bien 12, tous le visage cachée par le même foulard, et 3 d'entre eux les tenaient en joug. À la ceinture des autres pendait des armes diverses. Épée, pistolet, arc, etc...

\- Vous êtes? Demanda Louise, la voix ferme.

\- Un groupe de mercenaires, répondit celui qui devait être leur chef. Je suis First.

First était une homme. La trentaine très certainement, aux yeux bleus électriques, qui étaient à moitié couverts par des cheveux noirs.

\- Et vous êtes payés pour quoi?

\- Tuer des zombies. 5€ par tête, et 20 par humain ramené vivant.

\- Qui?

\- L'armée. Il font de camps de rescapés, et ils ont besoin de main d'œuvre.

Louise tentait de gagner du temps, tandis que Vincent et Julien cherchaient une échappatoire. Martin échangeait des regards terrifiés avec Hugo. Il avait peur. Peur de le perde, lui aussi.

Damien essayait vainement de rassurer Benoît, par des sourires discrets.

Julien crut voir une occasion. L'un des hommes, à sa gauche, ne semblait pas en très bonne état. S'il pouvait s'approcher et...

\- J'ai dit pas bouger, lâcha une voix glaciale.

Le coup partit immédiatement après. Et, Benoît partit lui aussi en arrière, comme frappé au front par un coup invisible. Son dos s'arqua, comme s'il se cassait, et il tomba lourdement à terre, les bras en croix.

Louise hurla, et Hugo dut le retenir pour qu'il ne se précipite pas sur Benoît. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Damien, qui s'écroula à ses côtés.

Julien voulut rejoindre Vincent, mais un nouveau coup de feu vrilla ses tympans et une douleur vive, sa jambe. Il chuta, se tenant la cuisse, de laquelle s'écouler un flot continu de sang.

\- J'ai dit, pas bouger.

\- Second, calme toi! Hurla First. Il nous les faut vivant. C'est 20...

\- Non, 10€, c'est un gamin. Je ne suis pas conne.

Ils s'engueulaient. Sur l'argent qu'ils venaient de perdre. Louise aurait voulut leur arracher leurs armes et vider entièrement le chargeur sur chacun d'entre eux. Hugo et Martin s'étaient figés, s'interdisant de penser. Ils auraient, l'un comme l'autre tenté une attaque frontale, suicidaire. Une vengeance.

Damien était à genoux. Était-ce vraiment Benoît? Ce corps tordu? Ces yeux exorbités, à demi fermés, vides? Cette bouche si attendrissante déformée par une grimace éternelle, ce front explosé par l'impact de la balle? Il était... mort? Comme ça? Pouf! Plus rien. Alors que... Alors que... Ce petit garçon, si beau de son vivant, était défiguré par la mort. Ce serait la dernière image qu'il emporterai de lui.

Damien se releva, sonné. Les deux chefs se disputaient encore, mais se reprirent, sentant la menace. D'un mouvement rapide, le tranchant de sa main s'abattît sur gorge de son adversaire de droite, qui se plia en deux. Il le fit basculer, se servant de lui comme un bouclier, dissuadant Second d'utiliser son arme pour l'instant. Il tira d'un geste ample le long katana qui pendait à la ceinture de son bouclier humain. Puis l'embrocha avec, sans états d'âme. Un homme tenta de le saisir, agrippant son épaule gauche, et il se dégagea, grâce sa lame. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche, couverte d'un foulard, ouverte dans un cri muet. Sa main tomba. Suivie de près par son corps gémissant.

Louise voulut agir. Le calmer, car il courrait à sa perte, mais Hugo la bloqua, gardant les mains autour du bras de Martin. Elle l'aurait frappé, mais Vincent réagit avant elle. La claque qu'il lui asséna résonna, presque aussi puissante que les tirs de fusils qui avaient résonnes quelques secondes auparavant. La tête de Louise partit violemment en arrière, manquant de lui briser la nuque.

Trop tard cependant. La main sur la gâchette, la chef allait l'exécuter, comme deux autres mercenaires.

Un cri désespéré interrompit son geste. Le blessé, amputé de sa main, à terre, tenait son moignon, hurlant de douleur.

Ce cri aurait déjà émut Martin en temps normal. Mais, il le reconnut avec horreur. Ce timbre de voix lui était familier. Même plus. Il l'aimait. Se dégageant enfin de l'emprise sur-protectrice de son compagnon, il se rapprocha du blessé, méprisant le danger.

* * *

 **Haya, la bouillabaisse ! Voila un tout piti chapitre, et je sais que vous me détestez pour le clip manger, mais moi je vous aime donc voila.**

 **Sorbonne et Sciences-Po**

 **A, LA Relève de Yann.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Cautérisation Anti-Sceptique

**Cartographies**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _ **\- Cautérisation anti-sceptique -**_

Ce cri aurait déjà émut Martin en temps normal. Mais, il le reconnut avec horreur. Ce timbre de voix lui était familier. Même plus. Il l'aimait. Se dégageant enfin de l'emprise sur-protectrice de son compagnon, il se rapprocha du blessé, méprisant le danger.

Il déglutit, s'humidifia les lèvres, et reprit, se rapprochant encore, laissant sa main planer au dessus du corps de l'ennemi.

\- Yann ? C... C'est toi?

\- Martin?

Il avait lâché son nom dans un souffle, épuisé par l'effort inhumain qu'il avait dut fournir pour interrompre des cris et passer outre la douleur, rien que pour formule sa pensée.

\- Yann!

Martin voulut l'étreindre, par réflexe, mais les deux mercenaires qui l'entouraient l'en empêchèrent.

\- Martin ?

Il déglutit, et ouvrit la bouche, bégayant.

\- Amis... P-p-pas toucher.. 'Rci.

Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience, continuant cependant à gémir.

\- On l'emmène à l'intérieur, dit First.

Restés dehors, tous les membres du groupe se regardaient avec stupéfaction, le corps encore chaud de Benoît se vidant de son sang à leurs pieds.

Hugo tenta de poser une main rassurante sur Martin, mais il se dégagea, par réflexe. Il était vivant. Pour l'instant, c'était le plus important. Après, il s'occuperait des problèmes que son retour allait causer entre Hugo et lui, après il penserait à ce que Damien lui avait fait. Pour l'instant, il devait aller le voir. Il courut à l'intérieur de l'église, sous le regard abattu de Hugo, qui partit, seul, vers la forêt.

Vincent tentait de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Benoît était mort, Damien avait littéralement pété un câble, tué un homme et blessé gravement un autre, qui s'était révélé être Yann. Non, même comme ça, ça n'avait aucun sens. Au contraire, Vincent avait l'esprit encore plus embrouillé. Il soupira et para au plus urgent. Il prit Julien par le bras, l'aidant à se relever, et l'emmenant, boitillant, dans le bâtiment.

Louise resta aux coté de son amant.

\- Bon tu m'aides? Le secoua-t-elle, apparemment la seule à être encore calme.

Damien tourna la tête, détachant son regard de Benoît, vrillant ses yeux perdus sur elle, sans comprendre.

\- On l'enterre, expliqua-t-elle, partant chercher le matériel.

\- L'enterrer? Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle revenait avec deux pelles.

\- On ne va pas le laisser pourrir dehors, dit-elle, commençant à creuser à droite de l'église.

\- Mais...

\- Bordel il est mort! Alors, réveille toi!

\- Je...

\- Damien, tu viens de tuer un homme. Un humain. Tu ne peux plus te comporter comme un enfant!

Il ne rajouta rien. Le premier coup de pelle fut le plus dur. Le premier pas vers l'acceptation. Le suivant lui parut plus simple. Comme celui d'après.

Martin était assis à côté du lit de Yann. Il était le même. Ses cheveux étaient toujours argentés, une barbe lui mangeait le visage. Une cicatrice large lui barrait le visage. Son corps était plus musclé. Et des traces d'anciennes brûlures courraient sur tout le long de ses bras, et sûrement ailleurs aussi. Balafrant son tatouage.

C'était lui. Un main en moins, des cicatrices en plus, mais le même.

\- Désolée.

Une femme s'était approché. Petite, replète, des joues bien rosés et ses cheveux bruns enfermés dans un chignon.

\- Je ne voulais pas tuer votre petit ami. Je suis contre ce genre de pratique. Mais Second est très instable, même si normalement First arrive à la contrôler.

Second et First parlait. Enfin, celle-ci se faisait allègrement engueuler. Second était une gamine de 17 ans, des longs cheveux blonds tranchés par une mèche rose. Elle haussait les sourcils, peu intéressée par les dires de First. Puis, comme si elle sentait qu'on la dévisageant, elle se retourna et jeta un regard effronté à Martin et sa voisine.

\- Elle est très violente. Faites attention.

\- Vous êtes?

\- Eight.

\- Pourquoi des chiffres?

\- C'est notre ordre d'arrivée. Et First pense que c'est mieux pour notre image. En plus, il ne faut pas que l'on sache nos noms. Ils pourraient s'en servir contre nous.

\- Qui?

\- Nos victimes. Nos employeurs. On ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis.

Yann bougea. Il ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang. Il leva son bras à hauteur de son regard. Un bandage protégeait sa blessure. Ils avaient dut cautériser la plaie. Pour ce faire, elle avait été brûlée. Pour cicatriser. Même inconscient, il avait hurlé.

\- Martin ! C'e... C'est bien toi?

\- Chut! Il faut que tu dormes, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Il tenta de lutter, mais sombra rapidement.

\- Il... Vous l'avez rencontré où?

\- Il était seul sur une route. À moitié mort. Au départ, Three avait crut que c'était un mordeur. Heureusement que les autres ont été plus vigilant. Il a demandé a faire partit de notre troupe, sans même nous demander qui nous étions. First l'a mît à l'essai. Même si ni Second, ni Fourth n'étaient vraiment persuadés, il a été accepté. Tenth n'aimait pas tuer des gens, il arrivait à les convaincre de nous suivre. Sans utiliser de la violence. C'est pourquoi Second et Three le détestent.

Elle se leva.

\- On m'appelle!

Les mercenaires se retrouvèrent tous dehors.

First soupira. Qu'il était dur de contrôler toute cette bande!

Second et Third se détestaient et étaient tous les deux ultras violents. En même temps, ce dernier était un assassin. Carrure forte, cheveux longs roux, yeux marrons froids, et une passion pour les meurtres à arme blanche. De part son ancienne profession, Fourth et Eleventh, respectivement commissaire et maire, ne le supportaient pas. Les autres vivante y ensemble, pas dans une franche camaraderie, mais par nécessité.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait? Demanda Sixth, une jeune femme à l'apparence calme, mais d'une grande cruauté. Chacun se rappelait du pauvre homme qui avait osé la frapper. Fifth en était mort. Après de longues heures.

\- C'est à Tenth de décider. Il semble qu'il ai trouvé son véritable groupe.

\- On les tue tous? Proposa Third.

\- Non! Réagit Fourth.

\- Elle a tué Twelvth, lâcha simplement Second.

\- Je suis désolé, mais s'il y a bien une règle ici, c'est la solidarité. C'est la famille de Tenth, elle est intouchable.

\- Considérez la mort du gamin comme une vengeance, dit Seventh.

\- Donc? S'impatienta Second.

\- On pourrait juste les laisser tranquille, réfléchit Fourth.

\- Et notre argent? Se récria Ninth, une terroriste, qui avait perdu un œil avant l'Apocalypse, lors d'un explosion.

\- On peut leur demande de la nourriture? Tenta Seventh.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord! Renchérit sa femme, Seventh, elle aussi.

\- D'accord, se résigna First.

Julien alla voir Vincent. Lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis le retour de Yann. Depuis la mort de Benoit. Depuis qu'il avait ressenti un mouvement de recul venant de Vincent.

\- Vincent...

Il hésitait. Mal à l'aise.

\- Tu daignes enfin me parler!

\- Je...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il lui avait sauvé la vie! Mais... Mais...

\- Tu rompes avec moi.

Vincent avait vu juste. Terriblement juste. La voix, tout comme le regard de Julien se durcirent. Des que Yann avait réapparut, comme par magie, Vincent était redevenu le même, légèrement réticent, évitant le contact. C'était donc ça... Vincent aussi. Julien ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui même lui avait été impressionné par le charisme de cet homme.

\- M'as tu aimé?

Vincent ricana. Un gloussement légèrement hystérique.

\- Moi? Non. Mais bon, ça n'a plus d'importance non? Tu me quittes.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas rester ici.

\- Tu me détestes?

\- Tu as joué avec moi! Comme un pion! Tu m'as utilisé à je ne sais quelles fins!

\- Adieu.

Il se retourna, reprenant son travail. Il coupait des pommes. Les épluchant. Un sourire de gamin aux bouts des lèvres. Julien sortit, le dos droit.

Damien était dans la cuisine. Louise s'approcha de lui. Il avait tué un homme de sang froid. Mais, plus que tout, il était devenu fou. Elle l'avait vu, comme tous les autres. Cette violence. Cette rage.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Dam... Il faut qu'on tout en sachant que tu pourrais nous tuer, sur un coup de tête.

\- Dixit celle qui nous a fait le même coup au château.

\- Oui. J'ai honte de ce que tu as fait à Antoine.

\- Il a tué Benoît.

\- Tu ne vas plus tuer personne, c'est clair?

\- Mais...

\- Non, jamais. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

C'était un ordre. Impérieux. Damien détourna la tête, d'abord boudeux, puis, il se leva, ses yeux brillants comme de la glace.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je ne suis pas un gamin.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle lui reprit son couteau, doucement, pour ne pas le blesser, et éplucha une nouvelle pomme, s'installa à côté, et l'aida.

Le groupe de mercenaire partit. Sans se faire longuement prier. Yann tenta de rester éveillé pour leur dire adieu, mais n'en fut pas capable. Louise, resta à l'intérieur, avec Damien. Vincent ne fut pas présent pour dire au revoir à Julien, qui suivit les mercenaires.

Martin savait que ce départ, et la lente récupération de Yann allait apporter son lot de problèmes. Il avait peur. Il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir intact. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il n'y aurait que des mauvaises solutions. Il allait perdre Hugo. Il allait perdre Yann, une nouvelle fois. Pour finir seul. Seul.

* * *

 **Coucou mes pistaches ! Donc c'est ultra court. Vaiiiiiiment court. Et je sais que vous me détestez parce que que OUI vous aviez trouvé la prophétie huh.**

 **Donc voila, ça fout la merde, on aime tous ça.**

 **Noel et Réveillion,**

 **A, La Relève de Yann.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Curtains

Vincent regardait avec douceur la blessure cicatrisée de son voisin.

La voiture eut un cahot, et la veste kaki qu'il portait recouvrit son moignon.

Les yeux de l'homme remontèrent, suivant le tracé de ses bras musclés et tendus, l'un orné d'un tatouage défiguré par une cicatrice, pour arriver à l'apparition de son cou, qu'une large cicatrice barrait. Il contempla la naissance de sa barbe, qui entourait sa bouche, sèche, puis le contour de son nez. Pour finir, il se perdit dans ses yeux, bleus brillants.

Yann sentit enfin le poids de son regard, et le lui rendit, en souriant.

La voiture sembla décoller an nouveau de la route.

\- P'tain Damien ! Gargouilla Hugo, manquant de rendre son maigre repas.

Il tenait un sac de papier, assis à l'arrière, et tachait de se contenir.

\- Il faut trouver un abri avant la nuit, lâcha le brun, la mâchoire serrée.

Louise voyait avec effroi le temps défiler. Rester dehors était dangereux, il fallait qu'ils trouvent une maison, avant que le jour ne tombe. Sinon...

\- Maaaaaiiis... Gémit le malade.

\- Il a raison, faudrait pas avoir un accident, intervint Yann.

Il grinça des dents.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils fuyaient ainsi. Ils avaient perdu l'église, après une attaque soudaine et violente d'un énorme groupe de zombies. En partant, ils avaient pris leurs armes, et des maigres provisions, abandonnant toutes leurs réserves. Abandonnant la sécurité compromise de leur refuge depuis plus d'un an.

Louise grimaça. Ils avaient perdu leurs habitudes. Leur inexpérience et leur lassitude étaient dangereuses. Ses compagnons s'étaient ramollis, ils ne mesuraient plus le danger. Mais il les protégerait, contre le monde et malgré eux s'il le fallait. Et, à la première occasion, il céderait sa place.

Martin regardait la route, assoupi. Il allait partir, bientôt. Oui, il comptait les abandonner. Pourquoi rester ? Il se fichait pas mal de ses compagnons désormais. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour eux, et ils le gênaient plus qu'autre chose.

Cette voix n'était pas nouvelle. Elle était apparue lorsque Martin était parti un beau jour, peu après le départ de Julien, s'éloignant de l'église. Il avait massacré des zombies par dizaines, espérant à chaque combat pendant ces trois jours trouver la mort. Et, cette voix, cette bête qui hurlait, réclamant du sang, était apparue petit à petit, s'imposant dans son esprit. Oui, Martin était peut-être fou, cette présence n'était pas censée exister, mais il était persuadée du bien fondé de sa décision.

Un camion barrait la route. Louise jura, et sortit, accompagnée de Yann, armée d'un fusil, et Hugo, qui vomit copieusement sur la route.

\- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à le déplacer ?

\- Faut voir s'il reste de l'essence déjà, soupira le brun.

Ils s'approchèrent tous deux de l'obstacle.

\- Ok, maintenant on ne bouge plus, et on garde les mains bien en évidence !

La personne qui venait de parler apparut, en haut de la remorque, pointant Louise de son arme. Trois autres sortirent, eux aussi armés.

Yann cracha de fureur et jeta à terre son poignard. Louise agit de même avec son revolver.

\- Encore ? Sérieusement ?

Hugo était à bout. Il en avait marre de subir sans pouvoir agir son destin.

\- Très bien ! Continua l'inconnue.

\- Tu lâches ton arme ! Gueula Damien, à couvert derrière la portière ouverte de sa voiture.

Martin était sorti lui aussi, et, sans anxiété, se tenait à découvert, visant de deux flingues, aux tailles asymétriques, l'un des individus.

\- On se calme, tenta d'apaiser celui qui leur avait adressé la parole en premier, de sa voix de femme. On vidait simplement le contenu de ce camion, pas la peine de se foutre sur la gueule, on peut repartir chacun de notre côté, sans mort, sans problème.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il fit tomber son arme, qui dégringola sur la route.

\- Valentine ? Demanda, ulcéré, Hugo. Val, c'est toi ?

\- Salutation, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Railla l'étrangère, imperturbable.

\- C'est moi ! Hugo ! Bon sang, t'es en vie ? T'es en vie !

\- Hugo ?!

Valentine perdit sa morgue.

\- P'tain Valentine, j'aurai jamais imaginé... Balbutia Yann.

Valentine disparue du haut du camion, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard sur le sol, et tomber dans les bras de d'Hugo et de Yann.

Damien et Louise baissèrent leurs armes et se rapprochèrent, curieux, tandis que le visage de Martin s'éclairait en reconnaissant le visage de l'inconnu.

\- Mais comment avait vous fait pour survivre ? S'écria la nouvelle venue.

\- On s'est organisé, se referma Louise.

-On ne se connait pas, se présenta Valentine, tendant la main. Valentine.

-Louise.

\- Il y a eu des... Ratés, rajouta Yann, montrant son bras.

Un large sourire éclairait la figure fine de Valentine, et elle passa, ahurie, une main dans ses cheveux très courts.

\- Et toi, comment as tu fait ? Demanda Vincent.

\- J'ai un abri les mecs.

\- Une vraie forteresse, renchérit un de ses amis, qui s'était approché, son arme rangée, vous m'avez manqué.

C'était Panayotis. Il continua, ignorant les exclamations de ses anciens collègues :

\- Yep, opina-t-il. On a un village.

Un abri. Encore un, aimerait pourvoir dire Louise. Mais Yann était si heureux de retrouver son ami. D'autant plus que les habitants de ce village lui semblait tous sympathiques. Enfin, tous... C'était vite dit, mais aucun n'avait l'air d'en vouloir personnellement à sa vie, ce qui changeait beaucoup.

Une maison avait été attribuée a tout le groupe. Mais, la première nuit, l'ancienne équipe de Quotidien avait préférée rester chez Valentine et Pana, pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

De la fenêtre du salon, qui donnait sur le petit perron, Louise avait vue sur la rue entière. Et, derrière la maison d'en face, elle apercevait le mur, la protection faite de béton et de briques, censée arrêter les zombies.

Pour rentrer, les habitants avaient fabriqué une porte qui se rabattait vers l'extérieur, à la manière d'un pont levis. Pour limiter les risques, une énorme fosse avait été creusée juste devant la porte. Les travaux actuels tendaient à allonger ce trou tout au long de la muraille.

Pour se faire, on plaçait dans les deux miradors de part et d'autre de la porte des hommes armés. Ceux ci faisait le ménage, tirant sur les zombies qui étaient coincés dans la fosse, ou ceux qui étaient trop près. Puis, un groupe descendait dans les douves, et agrandissait le trou, tandis que les tireurs les couvraient.

Elle n'aimait pas ce trop plein de sécurité et d'assurance que lui conférait cette endroit. Si ce nouveau monde lui avait appris une chose, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que de se croire hors de danger.

Martin, dès le deuxième jour, faisait parti des actifs. Il sortit avec le groupe d'ouvriers. Armé de son sabre, ses deux armes à feu pendant à sa ceinture, il était là pour gérer s'il y avait un problème. Pour l'instant, les tireurs faisaient admirablement bien leur boulot, ce qui étonna le jeune homme, qui s'attendait au pire avec cette bande de planqués. Un zombie échappa cependant à leur vigilance, et il se jeta dessus, le décapitant. Il transperça sa tête tombée à terre en retenant un cri de satisfaction.

\- *On commence enfin à s'amuser !*

Martin sourit. Et se lança sur un deuxième zombie, sans prêter attention aux cris d'avertissements que poussaient les hommes placés dans les miradors.

Yann contemplait, non sans une certaine admiration, son amie. Il donnait des ordres à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui réparaient un trou dans le mur, et rassuraient une femme dont le mari était parti avec d'autre pour le ravitaillement et n'était pas rentré.

\- Tu es perdu beaucoup de monde ?

\- On a créé le village il y a deux ans, deux ans et demi. Alors au début, ouais, pas mal. Puis, on a renforcé le mur, mais, il y a toujours des brèches, ou des petits groupes de sortie qui se font décimer. Y a pas de risque zéro, encore moins dans ce monde-ci !

Valentine lui sourit. Elle était bien plus grande que lui, mais il se dégageait de cette homme une assurance calme, qui continuait de l'intimider. En comparant leurs deux manière de fonctionner, et elle eut honte. Ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsqu'il lui raconta en détail tout leur parcourt. Yann était un chef exceptionnel, et avait minimisé les risques, dans un monde sans défense. Il avait même formé Louise, qui lui était inconnue, au cas où il était amené a disparaitre. Et selon les récits, la formation de la jeune chef en herbe avait tenue le coup.

\- Et vous faites quoi d'autre comme aménagement ?

\- On a des réserves d'eau, des trucs pour capter l'eau de pluies. Oh ! Il faut que je te montre !

La femme élancée le guida dans un coin de la ville, où un énorme rond point, autrefois couvert de petites fleurs, avait été transformé en une parcelle cultivable.

\- On en construit plein d'autres ! Précisa Pana, fou de joie, quand il s'avança vers eux. Comme ça, on aura moins besoin de sortir !

Il ressemblait à un gamin, excité comme il était, mais se reprit rapidement. Il n'avait pas trop évolué depuis ces années. Une cicatrice barrait son arcade, durcicant légèrement son visage enfantin.

\- On fait des économies sur l'eau. On capte l'eau des pluies pour les plantes. On utilise des toilettes sèches, et on recycle un peu tout. Comme y à plus de courant, on réserve les lampes torchés et les moteur produisant de l'électricité pour de grandes occasions. On vit plus ou moins au même rythme que le soleil. Il y a des bougies un peu partout, des lampes à dynamo.

\- Dites-moi, intervint alors Yann, soudain soucieux, vous êtes au courant de ces camps de l'armée ?

\- Bien sûr, grimaça Valentine. On leur donne 25% de notre récolte, et en cas de besoin, ils ont accès à notre infirmerie.

\- Et vous y gagnez quoi, en échange ?

\- La liberté, sourit Pana. Agir à notre guise, sans contrôle de l'armée, et sans risque qu'ils nous attaquent.

\- C'est drôle... Même après un cataclysme de ce genre...

\- Nos défauts restent les mêmes, finit l'autre, qui allumait une clope.

Yann lui sourit, et prit celle qu'il lui tendait.

Hugo était à l'infirmerie. Sa nausée, qui s'était intensifié durant leur voyage en voiture était soignée par un médecin femme, à la stature martiale.

\- Depuis quand avez vous ce genre de nausées ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai eu un accident de voiture, et depuis j'ai pas mal de maux de tête, qui s'accompagnent souvent de nausées.

\- Je vois.

La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'année se retourna, sortit un feuille, et la remplit consciencieusement. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc était retenus dans un chignon strict et une blouse blanche large cachait ses formes.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda Hugo, allongé dans un lit, protégeant ses yeux de la lumière trop aveuglante.

\- Oui.

La réponse était sèche et sans appel. La conversation prenait fin ici. Elle pinça ses lèvres fines.

\- Je vous conseille de vous reposer, de bien vous hydrater et de faire attention à ce que vous mangez. Pas d'aliments trop gras, et ne vous goinfrez pas.

Puis, sur ces derniers mots, elle lui tourna le dos et se rapprocha d'un autre malade.

Hugo sortit donc de la maison qui servait d'hôpital, et qui donnait sur la place centrale.

C'était là une sorte de marché, de lieu de rencontre, de fête, et ici que se réunissait le maire et ses conseillers. Bien sûr, les habitants qui le désiraient pouvait assister à ces sessions.

Hugo soupira. Yann l'attendait à la sortie, pour le raccompagner dans leur nouveau chez eux.

Son ami lui raconta sa visite, lui parla de l'organisation générale du village, des tours de garde, des groupes de corvées de cuisine, ceux qui devaient s'occuper des enfants, etc...

Ils avaient oublié leur ancien différend.

Arrivés devant la maison, ils croisèrent Martin qui se faisait engueuler comme un collégien. Il semblait blasé, et se permettait même un léger sourire moqueur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux brun en brosse, les débarrassant un peu de la boue et le sang qui les tâchaient.

\- C'est bon, dit-il finalement. Je suis pas mort, y a pas de blessé, et on a avancé dans la construction de ce trou. Pas de problème donc.

Son interlocuteur se retourna vers les deux arrivants, désespéré.

\- Expliquez lui, vous, qu'il ne faut pas se jeter inconsciemment dans une horde de zombie, uniquement armée un sabre ! Moi, j'abandonne ! Mais sache que si ça se reproduit, il y aura des sanctions ! On apprécie plus trop les suicidaires !

Il partit sur ces menaces qui laissèrent Martin de marbre.

Yann rentra rapidement laissant Hugo et Martin seuls.

Hugo le regarda, désolé. Pour Martin, mais aussi pour lui. Tant d'années qu'il était amoureux de cet homme, qui aujourd'hui semblait atteinte de pulsions suicidaires.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu te mets en danger comme ça ?

\- Je suis parvenu à la conclusion que j'étais totalement fou.

Hugo s'étouffa avec sa salive de consternation.

\- Je m'en rend bien compte ! Et j'aime croire que cette folie m'a été donnée comme une arme pour participer à l'épuration de ce monde.

\- Et si tu as tort ?

\- Et bien, je dois bien mourir un jour ou l'autre, autant que ce soit en massacrant ces monstres. En plus, cela vous débarrassera de moi, un danger potentiel aussi pour le cœur des humains.

\- Ta vie n'appartient pas qu'à toi, tu dois aussi penser à tes amis. Ta perte...

\- Oh ça ! Et bien, Vincent a Yann, Yann a Louise, Louise a Damien, donc je ne les laisse pas seuls.

Hugo aurait aimé demandé ce qu'il advenait de lui mais il n'en eut pas la force. Ni celle de déclarer son amour. Tant pis. Il le ferait plus tard. Il recommencerait. Maintenant, il avait enfin le temps. Du recul sur l'avenir.

\- Hey.

\- Salut.

Louise ne rajouta rien, et continua de lire son livre, assise dans un fauteuil confortable du salon. Ou plutôt, de fixer un même mot, trop agitée pour se concentrer. Elle referma rageusement son ouvrage et darda Yann de ses yeux bruns étincelants.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est un endroit sûr ?

Yann sourit, rassuré qu'elle lui fasse part de ses craintes.

\- J'ai confiance en Valentine.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée. Et je l'ai perdue de vue pendant deux ans, elle a eu tout le temps de changer.

\- Si tu veux, je ferai attention, mais rassure toi, tout ira bien maintenant. Damien est content.

\- Regarde, il y a un an, on ne pouvait pas croire qu'un groupe aie pu aussi bien s'organiser sans être sous la domination de l'armée, et aujourd'hui, on y est !

Yann sourit. Ils avaient de nouveau une vie normale. Il pourrai reprendre tout, là ou il avait arrêté. Cela faisait si longtemps que leurs échanges s'étaient limités à de la survie pure et simple. Il voulait revivre. Faire comme avant.

\- Il y a de l'espoir, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

L'espoir, il n'y en a pas eu longtemps. Le mur céda un après midi de juin. Soit six mois après leur arrivé. Une horde de zombies pénétra l'enceinte du village. Martin et Yann étaient déjà sur place lorsque les combats se déclenchèrent. Louise et Valentine arrivèrent alors qu'une jeune femme se faisait dévorer vivante par ces monstres. Les deux amis, Hugo et Pana étaient dépassés, et les deux nouveaux venus se ruèrent pour les aider.

Dans les tourelles, les snipers tuaient autant de zombies que leurs munitions le permettaient.

Damien et Vincent firent enfin leur apparition, au coté de Martin. Ce dernier, armé d'une sorte de longue épée se jeta dans la mêlée, tuant, sans se soucier du danger qu'il encourrait.

Louise prit son arc et visait la tête des monstres, légèrement à l'écart. Mais, la remarquant, un petit groupe se dirigea vers elle en grognant.

\- Louise ! Hurla Yann. Tu dégages c'est un ordre !

\- Ne commence pas à me commander, c'est ridicule.

Elle transperça le crâne d'un zombie trop proche avec un flèche, puis l'encocha pour tirer sur un autre.

Damien était déconcentré, Louise ne devait pas combattre. Il ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil terrifiés vers sa compagne. Elle n'était pas en état, elle était enceinte, elle devait se protéger. Un moment d'inattention. Une zombie, des cheveux blonds sales, qui tombaient, emportant des morceaux de peau de son crâne, voulu mordre l'épaule de Yann, et il ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes d'Hugo.

Yann, réalisant la mort qui venait de le frôler, se retourna vers son ami. Comme si le combat s'était arrêté, pour lui permettre de le remercier. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le poivre et sel vit donc parfaitement un zombie mordre le bras d'Hugo.

C'est dans leur mort qu'on reconnaît les gens biens. Pas par leur naissance, leurs dires ou leurs actes, mais leur mort. Lorsqu'un homme n'a plus rien à perdre, que ce sont ses dernières minutes. Qu'il est enfin libre.

Hugo arracha son bras de la gueule du zombie, et recommença son travail de boucherie.

Yann le suivit. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Louise et Valentine contenaient les zombies dans le même pour, en un groupe compact. D'autres villageois étaient venus. Parmi eux, le docteur, qui faisait des ravages, sa blouse blanche entachée de ce sang si reconnaissable.

Martin avait créé un cercle vide autour de lui. Il aimait ça. Ce sang. Cette mort. Il préférait ça à cette paix factice, cette tranquillité. Illusoire.

Le combat cessa brusquement.

\- Y a-t-il des blessés ?! Demanda la femme médecin.

\- Oui ! Cria Yann, la voix blanche.

Damien se raidit et Vincent jura entre les dents.

Hugo se planta devant le médecin et lui montra son bras ensanglanté.

Damien fut tout d'abord rassuré, puis, frappé par la culpabilité, il rougit. Une morsure. Hugo était condamné.

Yann était à ses côtés et ne bougeait pas.

Martin arriva enfin.

Valentine traina tout le groupe d'amis chez eux.

\- Il faut ... Avant que tu ne te transformes.

La voix de Valentine était sèche. Hugo... Son si proche ami.

\- Ok.

Se furent ses seules paroles.

\- Je vous l'interdit ! C'est un humain ! Notre ami ! Se récriait Martin. Il n'est même pas encore un zombie, et même s'il en devenait un c'est mal ! Il reste notre ami et...

\- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé lorsque tu as massacré tous ces monstres. Tu te fichais bien de savoir s'ils avaient eu une vie avant.

Martin se tourna cherchant celui qui avait osé. Vincent.

\- Oui, et je m'en fous, mais là, il s'agit d'Hugo.

Yann l'arrêta.

\- Laisse le faire son choix. Ce n'est pas ta vie, c'est la sienne qui est en jeu. C'est déjà une décision cruellement difficile, tu n'as pas le droit de donner ton avis égoïste. Il fait respecter sa volonté.

Martin se tut, mais ses yeux toisaient Hugo , le défiant de lui donner tort.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, commença-t-il, lentement, comme pour réaliser sa situation. Mais je veux encore moins me transformer en zombie.

Martin suffoqua.

\- Tu te rappelles de "ta vie ne t'appartiens pas"?! C'était quoi ça ?

\- Un mensonge, sourit tristement Hugo.

Il prit le flingue que lui tendait Louise.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure des adieux. Martin, t'es un vrai frère pour moi.

\- Je t'aime mec, sourit-il, pleurant.

Il se détestait pour avoir gâché autant de temps leur amour.

\- Yann, fais gaffe à lui, et fais pas non plus de connerie.

\- Tu me connais, je lui donnerai ma vie s'il le faut.

Il le serra dans ses bras, sentant désagréablement le froid de son flingue, qui le séparait déjà des vivants.

\- Louise, arrête de te prendre la tête, profite un peu. Lâche toi.

Elle lui répondit par un mouvement de tête et un fin sourire.

-Valentine...

Il ne sut quoi ajouter. Martin le foudroyait du regard, tout en pleurant. Il aurait aimer le frapper, le serrer dans ses bras, appuyer lui même sur la détente. Il aurait aimer l'embrasser.

\- Adieu les copains.

La détonation les surprit tous. Hugo avait voulu faire ça rapidement comme lorsqu'on enlève un sparadrap. Pour limiter la douleur. Pas la sienne, mais celle de ses amis. Hugo était quelqu'un de bien.

Valentine s'effondra, et Yann la suivit dans sa chute, la serrant contre lui, unis.

Louise avait posé une main chaude sur le dos de Yann, mais elle resta droite comme un I, sans laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Cette mort était une des plus dures qu'ils avaient eu à affronter. Pas à cause de sa soudaineté. Ici, c'est l'après qui était le plus dur. Pas d'action, de combat, de fuite pour oublier la douleur.

Martin se dirigea vers la porte. Le cri de Vincent le stoppa, sans pour autant le faire se retourner.

\- Ils t'aimaient.

Vincent savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça maintenant. Mais il devait le faire. C'était comme un poids qu'on lui enlevait, pour le poser sur Martin.

\- Et alors ? Ils sont mort.

Il sortit.

Martin n'avais jamais cru au retour de Yann, pensant a une folie, après avoir vu ce dernier ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait cru au début, puis, faisant face a la douloureuse réalité du choix qui s'était offerte a lui, il avait préféré croire Yann toujours consumé par les braises du château. Il avait ignoré de mutilé comme un fantôme. Désormais, pour Martin, Hugo avait rejoint Yann, dans la mort.

Louise réalisa que la vie d'avant été fini. Qu'une nouvelle ère démarrait, et que rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant.

Yann ne parvint jamais à abandonner son statut de chef, que Louise lui avait laissé, devenant ainsi lieutenante. Il ne pouvait regarder des gens mourir, alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. Les liens entre les deux se resserrèrent à tel point qu'ils ne surent jamais à quel moment cette amitié avait muté en autre chose.

Louise et Damien eurent deux enfants. Raphaël et Hermine. Ils leur parlaient du temps d'avant. Des télés. Des MP3. Des avions. Des supermarchés. De tout ce qu'ils n'avait pu connaître.

Le danger resta présent. Peut-être qu'il ne disparaitra jamais.

Le village se perfectionna. On inventa de nombreux stratagèmes pour rester indépendant.

L'armée se désintéressa quelque peu d'eux, sans les oublier complètement. Des rumeurs courraient. Ils avaient retrouvé de scientifiques responsables de ce massacre. Ils travaillaient sur un remède. On prononça le nom de Silverlight. Louise ne chercha pas à les retrouver. Elle n'était plus une Silverlight.

Martin disparut le jour où Hugo mourut. Il était sortie de la maison, puis du village. Jamais ils ne le revirent.

Parfois, tous repensait à tous les amis qu'elle avait perdu. Julien, Hugo, Martin, Etienne, Benoit, Margrit.

Un jour peut-être, on fera le compte des morts et disparus. Il y aura des listes de noms. Et ils pourreint enfin soulager sa conscience. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer.

Et Raphaël et Hermine ? Eux, ils n'avaient connu que ce monde. Cette nouvelle génération, comment s'en sortirait-elle ? Car toute la petite équipe et les autres, avaient été sacrifié pour l'émergence de ce nouveau monde. Mais, après tout, l'Homme s'accommode de tout.


End file.
